


How We Love

by EnrapturedInWords



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Eren Yeager, Coffee Shops & Cafés, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eren and Historia are bros, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Hanji is wingman as fuck, Homophobic Language, Levi is a Little Shit, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Of course that's a tag wow, Other, POV Eren Yeager, Physical Abuse, So many coffee puns, Ymir and Levi are also bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnrapturedInWords/pseuds/EnrapturedInWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of his mother and recent development of his father's insanity, Eren's at a loss. He'd never been the most confident of people; a trait which was only redefined by Grisha's emotional abuse.<br/>But, one day, at his not-too-shitty shift at the café, Eren finds himself at a loss once more. A loss for words, sure, when a member of the prestigious Survey Corps business, renowned for their success takes an interest in him.<br/>Only then does it dawn on him. For years his father had preached his lack of worth to him, making him feel useless and despised. He's rapidly falling for a man who could change that, but he doesn't know how he can accept that. After all, how could anyone accept him, for all his father hated him for?<br/>He wouldn't consider himself a romantic, but hell - a couple of suggestive coffee puns and damn, Eren's a goner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How We Meet

It hadn't been long. Not long at all.

Few weeks, maybe? Less than a month, certainly. It's not like he'd been counting the days since it happened.

It's not like he'd been waiting for an opportunity to fix what he'd so fucking stupidly broken. Definitely not. It had been the best mistake he'd ever made, despite it leaving him in an arguably worse-off position than beforehand. But, at least now, he could fall asleep at night without the cruel reminders that echoed through his semi-conscious mind. 

Eren's elbows were resting on his denim-clad knees, and his vision remained transfixed on the colourful swirls of life in the icy pools of rippling water. The fish drifted effortlessly through the pond, gliding almost fluidly. They were free. Something Eren Yeager hadn't been able to call himself in years. Until those few weeks ago. He'd been trapped- restrained. Undeniably so.

He shivered, and the bronzed skin of his bare arms prickled as the cold breeze whipped around him. He'd forgotten his jacket after ditching his friend's apartment in such a hurry. He hadn't wanted to be a bother- his friend, Armin, and him had met in high school and had hit it off as best friends almost immediately, but he couldn't just suddenly involve himself in Armin's life. The blond boy had been kind enough to grant Eren a place to stay, but Eren couldn't take advantage of that privilege. Armin had college friends round- Eren wouldn't disturb them. He refused to.

_You're always getting in the way- always holding people back._

_You're pathetic._

The brunet male sighed and briefly glanced down at his phone screen. _08:34am._ Fuck, he'd already messed something up and the day had barely even started.

Scrambling from his seat on the park bench, Eren raked his golden orbs over the crimson and sunset-orange fish admirably and sprinted over to the simple coffee shop- tearoom, whatever you'd call it- where, most likely waiting for his late ass, would be his very displeased and disappointed boss. The coffee shop was decent, to say the least. The pay was pretty good, only because they'd occasionally host meetings for big-money businesses. Unlike his friend, Eren didn't go to college. He couldn't afford it- and there's no way he'd go back to the hellhole he'd finally managed to break free from to ask for any chance of a college tuition.

No. Screw his chances of getting an amazing job. Eren wasn’t content; far from it in fact. But, at least he was happy about one thing: his life was better than it had been a few weeks ago.

“Pixis!” The brunet boy’s head was bowed in sincere apology, and after glancing at his boss’ severely pissed off expression, Eren was mere seconds away from pleading. “Please forgive me-“

“Yeager.” The bald elderly man sighed, sending him that pitiful look that adults gave you whenever they were about to say something you really wouldn’t like. “This is the third time this week your punctuality has been poor.”

Eren combed a hand through his long hair. “Yes, sir. I know, sir. And I’m really, really sorry. I-I’ve just been incredibly-“

“I’ve been watching you sitting on that park bench right over there for the past twenty minutes, Eren.” Pixis said. “If you dare say you’ve been busy I will not even consider giving your ass a second chance.”

“I’ll make it up to you, boss. I’ll be extra-polite to the customers. I’ll-“

“Eren, calm down.” The haggard old man grinned toothily and his eyes crinkled at the sides. “I’m not going to fire you. You’re my favourite staff-member. You seem like a genuinely nice kid. Not to mention the customers absolutely love getting served by the boy with pretty golden orbs, after all. It’d affect my business if I let you go.”

Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes at the compliment he’d heard one too many times in his life, Eren couldn’t help but plaster a grateful grin across his lips. “Pixis, thank you so much! I won’t let you down again, boss!”

“You better not, Yeager. Now, get your uniform ASAP. We’ve got another one of those meetings to host with those overrated rich snobs from the upper-state.” Pixis rolled his eyes. “So we’ve got to make an especially good impression on them, got it? I hear they’re loaded.”

“Big company, then?” Eren asked as he shrugged his shirt over his head in favour for the tight black tee with the shop’s logo printed across the back.

Meanwhile, Pixis was busying himself with cleaning the table-tops. Something told Eren he’d been doing that for a while now. “Yes, a little bigger than most we’d usually accustom for. Historia could probably tell you a little more than me. Apparently her girlfriend’s close with one of the men.”

Eren hummed. As he finished, the blonde petite girl strolled out of the break room and greeted Eren chirpily with a large smile painted across her pretty pink lips. “Good morning, Eren!”

Her bright and light-hearted attitude never failed to make him smile. “You too, Historia. You’re looking especially smiley today. Any particular reason?”

Historia’s lips pulled into a devious little smirk. “Well, Ymir’s dropping by later. We’re going out during my break.”

“You mean you’re going on a date?”

Eren didn’t need an answer as Historia’s cheeks coloured as her mind got lost elsewhere. Just as Eren was moments away from teasing the girl's suspiciously joyous behaviour, the shop’s antique Chinese-style bronze bell chimed, signalling the arrival of their large party of customers. Shit, Eren didn’t realise they’d be here so soon. He probably looked like he’d just rolled out of bed, knowing the unruly state his messy hair was permanently styled into.

Pixis gave his polished tables an umpteenth once-over before greeting the burly blond man who’d entered first.

“Good to see you again, Pixis.” The blond man smiled warmly before stretching his hand out to clasp around Pixis’. Professional but at the same time casual, Eren noted. He hadn’t been aware his boss and this man were familiar with one another.

Pixis grinned. “My, haven’t you grown, Erwin? You know, I didn’t know it was your squad I’d be serving today. I must say, I’m rather pleasantly surprised.”

“I’m glad. We shouldn’t be too much of a bother. You and your,” Erwin’s gaze flickered over to Eren and Historia, both of whom nodded courteously in return. Eren had already screwed up his punctuality; the least he could do was be polite. “Your staff shouldn’t worry about tending to us too much.”

“Well, it’s what they’re paid to do, Erwin. You might as well order them around a little.” Pixis was joking. At least, Eren hoped he was. There must’ve been around eight people in total. And, if they were as high-maintenance as they looked in their suits and ties, then Eren didn’t think tending to their desires would be just a two-man job. Historia seemed to share Eren’s same query, if the wide-eyed expression she wore was anything to go by.

As the professionally-dressed figures moved over to the large table in the far side of the room, Eren nudged Historia lightly in her side. “Pixis said Ymir knew one of these people. Any idea who?”

The small blonde-haired girl smiled nervously. “Well, it’s wrong of me to put a face to the name based on my own speculation alone but…” She paused as her large sky-blue eyes scanned the crowd. “See the short, grumpy man standing beside Erwin?”

Eren wouldn’t describe it as seeing. Checking-out seemed a little more appropriate giving that Eren was practically eyeing the man with keen interest. To him, he didn’t seem grumpy; just a little unamused by the perky-looking brunette poking his arm and grinning manically. Okay scratch that, maybe he looked pretty fucking bored.

The man’s face was structured beautifully. Eren wasn’t necessarily an artist but fuck, did he want to paint this person before him. Then again, sketching the sharp angles of the man’s jaw and his narrowed, somehow sensual eyes would never grant the real thing justice. Not even the most magnificent artist could create a masterpiece that would rival the man.

“Yeah…” Eren cleared his throat, realising how awestruck he’d sounded. “Yeah, I see him.”

“That’s him. That’s Ymir’s friend, Levi.” Historia said.

“Levi…” The name sounded unfamiliar on his tongue. To say Eren and Ymir were fairly close-friends, he’d never heard her talk about anyone named Levi. Then again, Ymir was a pretty closed-off person from anyone other than Historia.

And then again, Eren was a pretty closed-off person too. Except he didn’t have a Historia to confide in. He didn’t have anyone.

A pair of knuckles nuzzled roughly into Eren’s hairline, and Eren couldn’t restrain the alarmed squeal that fell from his lips. At least Historia’s was a little louder. He hoped it might’ve even drowned out his own embarrassing exhibition of startled terror.

Pixis grinned at the response he’d gleaned from the two. “C’mon, kids. You gonna do your job or not?” Eren didn’t miss the pointed look Pixis fixed him with. Right, this was his idea of probation. Eren needed to impress him in the hopes of his boss disregarding the lack of good punctuality.

Clearing his throat for the second time, Eren made a desperate attempt to clean himself up by patting his hair down. But to no avail, strands of hair rebelled against his fingers and stood scruffily. He sighed and strolled over to the table, pulling out a small notebook and pen and stood beside friendliest-looking woman at the far end of the table. He cleared his throat.

“Can I get anyone a drink?” Eren asked cheerily, smiling toothily.

The brunette at the far end of the table, seated beside Levi, who Eren very narrowly avoided making eye-contact with, perked up at the sound of his voice and gasped loudly. “I’ve seen you before! I’d recognise those golden eyes anywhere!”

Eren tried not to sound illiterate, but a confused sound of bewilderment still managed to worm its way from his throat. “I-I don’t think we’ve met…”

“No! We have! You’re Yeager’s boy, aren’t you?”

_Shit…_

She knew Grisha. This bizarre, seemingly manic woman knew of Eren’s shitty excuse of a father.

_Keep it together, Eren…_

An amused smile forced its way onto his lips. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know of anyone by the name Yeager. I really think you’re mistaking me for someone else.”

“Eh?” The woman’s grin faltered. “Y-You’re not…damn, what’s the name…?”

“Shitty-glasses, why don’t you shut up and let the kid do his job?” A surprisingly deep, velvety voice evoked a sudden intake of breath on Eren’s behalf as his eyes finally met the mysterious Levi’s. Upon closer inspection, the man’s orbs seemed blue whereas before, they’d appeared to be grey. Whatever the colour may be; they were beautiful.

“Shit.” Eren cursed beneath his breath, but immediately shunned himself for speaking aloud. Shunned himself mentally, of course. No reason to make an even bigger fool out of himself.

“What’d you say, brat?” Levi questioned sharply, with his gaze zeroing in on Eren. Strange to think just how one man’s stare could make Eren, a taller individual, feel so small.

“Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Perhaps something sweet? Pastry, maybe?” Eren asked gently, directing his offer to the entire party, despite his eyes not leaving Levi’s for more than a couple of seconds.

Eren began to jot down the orders of both food and drink- mainly coffee- as the group finally responded to his original question. He’d just finished writing each order down when he realised he hadn’t gathered a response from Levi.

“Sir, is there anything you’d like?” Eren reiterated innocently, smiling a little bashfully across at the man whose stare was only intensifying with every passing second.

Levi’s dark, ebony fringe had multiple strands falling into his eyes, but that didn’t manage to detract from the glare he was openly sending him. Wait- glare? What had Eren done? Fuck, he didn’t mean to make him angry…

_You’re pathetic…_

_Always screwing things up for yourself and others…_

_Pathetic…_

“Brat? Were you listening?” Levi quipped irritably. “God fucking damn. Finished staring, you idiot?”

Eren’s eyes widened. “S-Shit, I’m sorry. W-What was that?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I said tea. Black. No sugar.”

“And would you like any manners with that?” The words had fallen from Eren’s lips before he had a chance to realise what an utter mistake he’d just made.

The previous dull chatter of the table had now completely quietened until there wasn’t even a light whisper. Fuck, Eren had a history of not being able to shut his mouth but damn; there was no way in hell Pixis was going to forgive him for this.

He’d thought it was all over until a small, unmistakable smirk crossed Levi’s lips. “Manners, huh? Well, turn that cute little ass of yours around and bring me my tea, then I’ll maybe think about saying thank you. If you’re lucky.”

“Levi…” Erwin sighed, clearly frustrated. Eren nodded frantically and practically dove behind the counter to escape the humiliation burning not only its way into his mind, but also staining the colour of his cheeks. At least now he could barely hear Erwin's reprimanding tone. “You’re not allowed to talk to people like that. We’re in a business meeting.”

“Then start discussing your goddamn business then, Eyebrows. Honestly, what are you waiting for?” The fairly monotonous, somewhat amused voice of Levi probed patronisingly. “Besides, the brat was asking for it. Wearing those skinny jeans was probably the best mistake the kid will ever make.”

“Historia, I’m in need of an alias. Eren Yeager is no more. Call me Krista Lenz, a fishmonger in southern Ireland.”

“You’re being dramatic, Eren.” Historia giggled, patting his head like he was an obedient puppy as she prepared the table’s drinks. “Get off the floor. You look silly down there.”

Eren’s head flopped into his hands. “He said I have a cute ass.”

“Oh, you poor thing…” She cooed sarcastically, crouching down beside him as the teas brewed and the coffee beans ground. “Don’t tell me you’re smitten with Mister Grouchy-pants over there.”

Grinning awkwardly, Eren didn’t say anything.

Historia’s eyes widened. “Oh, you idiot, Eren.”

“Can’t help it… He’s hot.”

She stood and resumed making drinks. “I happen to disagree on that statement.”

Eren pouted. “You’re a lesbian. Of course you wouldn’t think he’s attractive.” He complained.

“Hey! I never said he wasn’t attractive, did I?” Historia smiled. “You want to have sex with him. That’s all. And yes, I don’t want to have sex with him. But that doesn’t make him unattractive.”

“You’re using too many words. It’s confusing me.”

“Honey, you’ve been confused since the dawn of time.” She gently tugged on a strand of Eren’s brunet hair in order for him to stand, much against his will. “Come. Help me take these drinks and sweets to their table.”

Eren blanched. “I-I can’t go over there!”

Historia rolled her eyes and picked up a single tray of their café’s delicacies. “Don’t test me, Eren…”

“You’re doing the scary, motherly voice again…” He grumbled, but picked up the second tray, praying to whatever superior entity out there that-

Well, shit…

Right there on Eren’s tray was Levi’s tea. Black. No sugar.

_Stay calm, Eren…_

_Don’t fuck anything up…_

With less confidence than he had the first time, Eren trudged carefully, mindfully of stray chair-legs, over to the table. This wasn’t going to be fun.

Eren’s memory was pretty good, despite the results reflected in his grades back in high school. So, at least now, he didn’t forget anyone’s order. He handed each drink, each slice of cake and whatnot to its respective person without hesitation, trying to not disturb the meeting. They were using technical words, so Eren could only assume they were discussing business.

“Don’t be dim, Hanji. That’s not what our company resembles. Sure, the Survey Corps requires a high level of intelligence, but we can’t just accept any fucker who waltzes in with a flashy diploma and a baccalaureate in…fucking astrophysics or something.” Levi argued irritably with the brunette, Hanji. Eren had managed to place Levi’s drink down beside him without drawing much attention to himself, but as he was moments away from escaping further embarrassment, a hand caught his retreating wrist.

“Brat, can I get your opinion on something?” The question dragged Eren’s gaze away from the strong and lithe alabaster-skinned hand, its fingers tightly hugging the bronze skin at the curve of his wrist. Mere seconds later, Eren’s golden orbs found Levi’s. He found himself enraptured in the colour as he had been earlier, watching the oriental shades of red and orange fish swim freely in the pond. Only, this wasn’t an animal. This was Levi, and Eren couldn’t help but embrace the overwhelming satisfaction when his eyes found the short, beautiful man.

Eren pried himself out of his daze and cleared his throat. “I-I’m on duty. I-“

“It won’t take long. Just one question.” Levi assured him, to which Eren sighed internally.

“Alright,” He smiled lightly. “Though if I get sacked, it’s going to be on your conscience.”

Levi’s lips twisted into a near-smile. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, brat.” God, what the hell was that supposed to mean? “So, my question. Hanji here seems to believe that several of our interns aren’t as…let’s say, committed to their work, as others. Their skill-level is commendable, extremely so. But, if they’re not determined to strive in their work, then what’s the point? What are your thoughts on this?”

Eren’s brows furrowed. “I-I’m not sure why you’re asking me this…I mean- _me,_ of all people. You could probably-”

“Brat, I asked _you._ I want _your_ opinion.” Levi reiterated curtly, sipping his tea in an unusual way- delicately holding the rim of the cup with his fingers. Not even bothering with the handle.

Sighing, Eren nodded. “Um, I guess it’s just my own personal opinion but…I believe that a major factor of achieving success isn’t necessarily down to talent. There’s a quote: ‘Hard work beats talent when talent doesn’t work hard’, which I think is important to some extent. At least, that’s what got me through high school.”

Hanji, the crazy-haired brunette, spoke up. “So, you think we should work our interns harder?”

“No,” Eren smiled weakly. “If your interns aren’t already doing all they can to succeed, then what difference will it make if you pile more work onto their shoulders? It’s their choice whether they want to achieve; we’re not all equally determined. Their talents mean nothing if they’re not willing to work their asses off.” He winced. “Their butts off, sorry-“

Levi combed a hand through his hair. “See, Hanji? The brat agrees with me.”

Eren hadn’t been aware he was agreeing with anybody. He’d just been asked a question, and he responded as honestly as he could.

Hanji hummed around a mouthful of Bakewell-tart. Levi cursed beneath his breath as to how gross she was.

“M-My opinion shouldn’t really matter though. You should’ve asked someone else. Sorry for disturbing you.” Eren bowed respectfully before accusing himself out of their conversation.

At least, he would’ve if the same cold hand didn’t secure a hold on his wrist once more.

“Stupid brat, I wasn’t finished with you.” Levi’s rough voice pierced through Eren’s sane state of mind, which had been rapidly dwindling ever since he’d laid his eyes on Levi. The man's voice alone managed to send his thoughts flying into uncharted waters.

“O-Okay. Sorry, sir.”

“What are you? An intern? Stop calling me ‘sir’ for fuck’s sake, brat.”

Hanji tapped his arm, gleaning his attention. “He wants you to call him ‘Master’. He’s into that kind of thing.” She wiggled her brows suggestively.

“You’re an idiot.” Levi glared pointedly at Hanji’s cackling self. “Kid, don’t call me that.”

A snort came from Eren’s right. “Not outside of the bedroom, he means to say.”

“Hanji, stop. I don’t fuck around with children.” Levi mumbled into his tea.

Eren’s mouth opened. “But I’m not a child.” Fuck. He should just stop speaking completely.

This was supposed to be a damn business meeting- Eren was meant to be a waiter, not a freaking suitor. Fuck, there’s no way in hell Levi’s even gay. It wouldn’t have been the first time Eren had fallen completely doe-eyed for a straight guy.

“See, Levi? What did I tell you? This kid’s already smitten with you!” Hanji bellowed.

God damn. “N-No, I’m…uh…” Eren was ready to resort to his alias, Krista Lenz, because he was literally moments away from digging himself a hole and sitting in it for the remainder of eternity.

He nearly cried out in relief as Historia had snooped her way over. Pixis must’ve caught sight of Eren’s embarrassing predicament, because the old man had since disappeared, but Eren could hear the distant guffawing from the staff’s breakroom. At least someone was finding this funny.

“Hello,” Historia smiled angelically, like always. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything over here, but may I borrow Eren for a minute?”

Hanji stilled. “Eren…I know that name- hey, hey kid! You sure you’re not Yeager’s boy?”

Eren discretely sent his little blonde friend a pleading look, hoping she wouldn’t say anything.

“Nope. I’m still not Yeager-whoever’s boy. Not much has changed since the last time you asked me.” He managed a small grin.

Levi’s chin rested on his closed fist as he eyed Historia. “Do I know you?” He pondered curiously.

Her cheeks coloured. “You might know me if Ymir still insists on telling everyone about her, and I quote, “Super-cute-and-totally-innocent-little-angel-and-I-will-deck-you-if-you-touch-her” girlfriend. Hi, I’m Historia.”

A wistful smile crossed Levi’s lips- small, but certainly there. “Yeah, that sounds like something Ymir would say. I-“

“Not that Ymir would ever use that threat on you, Levi. You’re not interested in girls right, short-stuff?” Hanji nudged Eren’s side and winked playfully. He winced at the sharp elbow interjecting his side, but his cheeks only flamed at the inference. This woman, Eren thought, was the ultimate wingman.

But holy shit- Levi was gay?

“Why you keep exploiting my personal information Hanji, I will never know.” Levi didn’t seem remotely offended, not even a little irritated. But then again, Eren couldn’t really tell since the man appeared to be avoiding Eren’s eyes at all cost.

Was that flattering? Nah, probably not.

“Anyway…” Historia chuckled lightly, seeing the upmost embarrassment still plastered across Eren’s cheeks. “Eren and I should be getting back to work. Would either of you like another drink?”

“I’ll have an iced skinny mocha!” Hanji demanded way too gleefully for nine o’clock in the morning.

“Idiot. This isn’t Starbucks, shitty-glasses. Get her a chamomile and green tea; something to calm her down. Better yet, a sedative.” Levi quipped, and Eren failed to hide his light chuckle.

Hanji pouted. “Why you gotta crush my dreams like that, Levi?”

He completely ignored her. “I’ll have another tea. Bla-“

“Black. No sugar. Got it.” Eren grinned. “Coming right up, sir.”

“Heh,” The brunette snorted. “No sugar. Know why? Because the kid’s sweet enough for him already.”

“Hilarious. Honestly, I can’t understand why your comedy career diminished before it’d even started with that kind of humour.” Levi frowned.

“Says you toilet-humour man!”

Historia whisked Eren away as Levi and Hanji began another argument with one another.

As soon as they disappeared behind the counter, Eren’s legs practically collapsed.

“Send the Lord.” He breathed.

“You’re doomed, Eren.” Historia’s heavenly voice didn’t make the statement seem any less threatening. And it was true: Eren was completely, irreversibly doomed. “On another note; Hanji was pretty adamant that she knew you from somewhere. Have the two of you met before?”

Eren sighed. This was a topic he hadn’t wanted to touch upon. Not after receiving such good news regarding Levi’s sexuality.

“She knows Grisha- my dad.” He grumbled. “He’s a doctor, so she might’ve bumped into him if she’s ever been on a trip to the hospital before.”

Historia’s lips pulled downwards in a small frown. “Do you not get along with your father?”

_You’re pathetic._

_Faggot._

_You’re not my son. Not anymore._

_Kill. Yourself._

Eren winced. “Not getting along is a tame way of putting it, I guess.”

Historia seemed concerned- something people didn’t often feel, or care enough to feel, when it came to Eren. “I’m not going to pry,” She began, smiling a little sadly. “And I know we’re not the closest pair but, if something’s ever on your mind you can come to me, alright? You don’t have to of course, but just know that I’m always here just in case, okay?”

Eren’s mouth twitched upwards. “Are you sure you’re not an angel?”

“You’re sounding like Ymir…”

“I’m not into girls, but please marry me.”

She laughed. “Sorry, Eren. I wouldn’t want to interfere with the building sexual tension between you and Levi. I’m sensing the beginning of something beautiful.”

“Pretty sure that sexual tension you’re talking about is incredibly one-sided.” Eren chuckled bashfully, scratching the back of his neck. He barely glanced over at the table and instantly, his eyes found Levi’s. Stretching into seconds, Eren refused to break his lock on Levi’s gaze until, finally, the seated man raised his brows suggestively. And, of course, bit his fucking lip whilst those eyes practically- “Actually, never mind.” Eren’s voice was strained. “I don’t think this is attraction one-sided. Not at all.”

“Men,” Historia laughed. “Are the most complicated species on this planet, I swear. Go talk to him.”

“He’s in a business meeting!” Eren whispered harshly, trying not to notice the man currently staring holes into Eren’s turned back with his scorching gaze. God, Levi.

“Well, speak to him afterwards then!”

“Okay, I will!” Eren said determinedly, but as soon as he caught Levi staring once more, his courage deflated instantly. “No, I can’t. I won’t. It’ll be dumb. Hanji said he’s gay, but he’s probably not interested. You know what? He called me a child earlier! He’d think of it as paedophilia.”

“Eren, I'm pretty sure he’s twenty-nine. You’re twenty. It’s not paedophilia.”

“I don’t want him to view himself as a paedophile… This is fine. What would happen anyway? There’s no chance of an actual relationship coming out of this. No way…”

“Eren, gay hottie coming in at twelve o’clock.”

“W-What?” Historia grabbed him by the shoulders and twisted him around as he came to face the man who’d made his way under Eren’s skin in the most amazing way. “L-Levi!”

The man arched his brow. “Need I make a complaint of how shitty the service is here? Hanji and I ordered another round of drinks eight minutes ago. How long does it take to make a couple cups of tea?”

Eren’s eyes widened. “Gah…-“ Great. Maybe he really was illiterate.

“We’re sorry, Levi.” Historia apologised skittishly. “You should get back to your meeting- we’ll hurry over in a minute when your drinks have been made!”

“Nah, I think I’ll head back in a little while. But it’s good you to see you on your game, Historia.” Levi eyed Eren sceptically. “Same can’t be said for Yeager over here.”

Eren’s mouth was dry. Yeager? “I-I’m not-“

Levi’s lips curved into a threatening smirk. “Don’t lie to me, Yeager. I can see through your bullshit like an open book.”

“You sure about that?” He quipped, his eyes narrowing in challenge.

"I'm certain. Hey, Eren? Pass me the sugar.” Levi’s random demand caught Eren off-guard. That, and the man had finally called him by his name rather than brat or, more recently, Yeager. It’s fair to say Eren’s stomach appreciated that.

Complying like the good waiter he was, Eren’s fingers stretched out to hand Levi the small sachet of sugar. The pale man’s hand closed the distance, but rather than taking the packet, he grabbed Eren’s hand and dragged his arm. Eren squealed shamefully as the space between him and Levi shortened drastically.

“W-What the…?” He stammered and looked down to a small grin playing across Levi’s lips. “W-Why?”

“Sorry, kid,” Levi didn’t sound remotely apologetic; amused yes, but in no way apologetic. “I don’t want the sugar. Your ass is sweet enough for me.”

Behind him, Historia giggled.

Eren became a legitimate strawberry.

“What’s the matter, Eren?” Levi probed, raising a single brow. “No well-thought out comeback? Damn, maybe I misjudged you-“

“You sure do talk big for someone so short, Levi.” Eren mused. “You want to bust out the coffee puns? I’ve got a _grande_ amount up my sleeve.”

Hell, this was stupid. What had he started?

Levi’s eyes darkened. “Sorry, brat. Wouldn’t want you getting extra _depresso_ when you get your ass owned to you.”

A smile broke across Eren’s lips. “You’re just like a freshly-ground cup of coffee. You know why, Levi? Because you’re just _so_ bitter.”

“It’s also because I grind so _fine._ I’m sure you’re willing to find out aren’t you, Eren?”

He didn’t blush, surprisingly. He just laughed. “They call me coffee. Come by my place _latte,_ I’ll keep you up past two am.”

“Alright, get me a _mappuccino_ and give me directions to your bedroom, Yeager.”

Eren’s resolve collapsed, and he couldn’t hold back his fits of chuckles any longer. “Fine, I yield- I yield! F-Fuck…” He laughed. Tears pricked his eyes.

Levi managed a small smile too. “It’s been a pleasure talking coffee with you, Eren. We should do it some other time.”

Eren smiled. God, he hadn't laughed like that in ages. “I’d like that.”

“Are you done here, Levi?” A stern voice questioned. Behind Levi stood the six-foot blond man of solid muscle and eyebrows large enough to hold the universe’s secrets.

“You finished your business, Erwin?” Levi must’ve been aware of his entire squad standing behind him, covering their mouths and stifling their giggles of what they’d just witnessed their superior discussing with some young waiter. Eren couldn’t help but smile shyly and Levi just rolled his eyes at him.

“Yes, although your input would’ve been greatly appreciated.”

Levi smirked wickedly, gazing up at Eren beneath his lashes as he leant against the bar. “Sorry. I had my own business to take care of.”

God. Eren was _business._

“Well, I’m glad you’re done-“

Levi pushed away from the countertop before Eren and nodded curtly at him, resting his hand on the glass door leading to the outside. “Done? Erwin, by no means am I done. This has only just started.” He smiled devilishly at Eren once more and left the shop.

Hanji chased after him, squealing and giggling, calling his name. Such a wingman.

Erwin sighed. Partly in fatigue; solely in amusement. “Those two…” He shook his head as a smile graced his lips. “Thank you for your services today. Also, give my gratitude to Pixis for allowing us to use his café, would you? I’ve left the cheque on our table. I don’t know where the old man’s wandered off to…”

Probably still cackling in the breakroom, Eren thought. Strange old man.

“We will.” Historia nodded and smiled brightly. “It’s been an honour hosting for the Survey Corps today. You’ve been delightful customers.”

Erwin bid them farewell, as did the rest of their group, and left.

Eren and Historia exchanged excited glances.

“Still want to change your name to Krista and migrate to southern Ireland to pursue your fishmonger career?” She giggled playfully.

He breathed a laugh. “Maybe not after today. But let’s keep it as a Plan-B, just in case I fuck...whatever this is up.It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good News Everyone!   
> I'm kidding. I'm a Futurama addict.  
> So, I'm back with another story! I received a lot of positivity on my previous story (an Eren x Levi one-shot yo) which was really surprising! It's given me a little more confidence in my writing so I guessed I'd have a go at doing a longer story.  
> I plan for it to be a five-part story, but I guess there's a chance of that changing so...you never know.  
> Also, there is potentially going to be some much, much longer stories coming up- I have way too many ideas but so little time to finally get down to writing them out.  
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of How We Love! Be sure to let me know your thoughts as it really supports me and encourages me to keep updating regularly!
> 
> Yours Truly,  
> EnrapturedInWords


	2. How We Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren being angsty, Armin being wonderful, Freckled Satan and a little of Levi's backstory. And also skateboards.  
> And if you thought I dropped the coffee puns; you're so wrong.  
> You're welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After receiving such positivity from the first chapter, it honestly gave me a lot more confidence in my writing- so it's due to all the people who commented, gave kudos or bookmarked this story as to why there's another chapter out already. I'm ahead of schedule, thankfully, so this is going to give me much more time in planning future stories for the Archive.  
> Again, thank you for all of the support. It's very heart-warming to know your thoughts, and to know that people are actually enjoying my writing.  
> I really can't expresso how thankful I am...
> 
> Yours Truly,  
> EnrapturedInWords

**New Message from Blond Coconut**

**Received at 14:56pm:**

**_Eren, sorry I didn’t see you off properly this morning. I’m heading over to Jean and Marco’s dorm. You’re welcome to join us._ **

Eren sighed as he left his shift at the café. Honestly, he really wasn’t in the mood to argue with the horse-face.

**Message to Blond Coconut**

**Sent at 14:58pm:**

**_you know jean doesn’t like me, right? it’d be a bad idea..._ **

There was a certain commitment that came with hanging out with _friends,_ Eren found. You had to be cheerful- because that’s what would affect everyone’s mood. Eren was rarely ever cheerful nowadays. He didn’t want to fuck up Armin’s time with his friends.

His phone buzzed.

**New Message from Blond Coconut**

**Received at 15:01pm:**

**_I don’t know what you’re talking about. Jean loves you. Please come. Connie and Sasha are bringing food._ **

Eren chuckled lightly. It was incredibly like Armin to try persuade Eren to go places with food.

**Message to Blond Coconut**

**Sent at 15:02pm:**

**_jean doesn’t love me. and i don’t love him. he’s a horse, and i’m not a fan of bestiality_ **

Pony-boy and Eren had a history. They’d met in high school. Armin assured Eren they’d be friends because, apparently, they have similar personalities.

Bull. Shit.

Eren and Jean clashed immediately. Every free period, they’d argue; throw punches, contest to see who the most macho-man was. They’d dare each other to do dumb things which usually landed them both in a shit-load of trouble. Sure, they stuck by each other…sometimes.

Like the time they skinny-dipped in a fountain. Ymir had double-dared them and damn, that girl was adamant. Being the idiots that they were- well, _are-_ they complied willingly, and soon got arrested by officers patrolling the city square. Arrested, after they put their clothes back on that is. In that certain situation, neither Jean nor Eren left the other’s side. If one went down; the other came down with them. That was an unspoken motto between them. Well. That, and the fact both he and Jean were scared shitless of some of the creepy fuckers in adjoining cells to theirs at the station.

Okay, so maybe Eren was exaggerating when he said they hated each other.

Not that he’d ever admit to him, but horse-face wasn’t actually so bad. Annoying as hell, but the guy was sort of hilarious.

**New Message from Blond Coconut**

**Received at 15:05pm:**

**_I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate what you just said. Good thing I won’t tell him! Oh, and I just got a text from Ymir. Apparently she and Historia are going to drop by too._ **

Eren’s stomach lifted. Ymir. Ymir was close with Levi. He could slowly ease into her personal space and question hers and Levi’s relationship. Invasive, sure, but Eren was desperate. Meeting Levi had been the best thing that had happened to Eren in a long time. Well, besides moving away from Grisha and living with Armin. But still- he had an opportunity to get close with Levi. And when he sees a chance; Eren Yeager goddamn takes it.

Before he had a chance to reply, Eren’s phone vibrated once more.

**New Message from Blond Coconut**

**Received at 15:05pm:**

**_And Ymir is now threatening you that if you don’t show your face today, she’ll personally ‘f*** with whatever chance the kid has with shorty’…I don’t understand what she meant by that, but I guess she wants to talk with you about something?_ **

Eren was pretty sure a shiver wracked through his body. And was that a cold sweat forming?

He knew from personal experience that when Ymir threatened someone, she would carry out that threat and that unlucky bastard was mincemeat. Eren didn’t feel like being mutilated into mincemeat, and he certainly didn’t want her to fuck with his chances with Levi. God that would be worse-case scenario. For sure.

**Message to Blond Coconut**

**Sent at 15:06pm:**

**_guess this means i’ll have to drag my ass over to jean’s place then? damn, i was really looking forward to smothering myself in Nutella and dancing around your apartment. but nooo, i’m being threatened into actually going outside. this is my life now_ **

He needed a game-plan. This was the most important thing on Eren’s mind and-

**New Message from Blond Coconut**

**Received at 15:06pm:**

**_Eren, as your friend, I want you to know that I’m incredibly concerned for you. How on earth could you avoid putting capital letters in their respective places but somehow remember to include one when regarding Nutella?_ **

 

**New Message from Blond Coconut**

**Received at 15:06pm:**

**_And why would you smother yourself in Nutella? Is this really what you do when I leave you alone in the apartment for a couple of hours?_ **

Eren stifled a laugh, causing people to ogle at him weirdly. He cleared his throat awkwardly and walked a little faster.

**Message to Blond Coconut**

**Sent at 15:07pm:**

**_don’t worry. i’m not doing anything illegal. it’s fine. trust me_ **

He wouldn’t do anything illegal in Armin’s home. Not if it meant his little blond friend could risk getting in trouble for it. Eren didn’t care about the mess he got into himself, but if any of his friends were in the way of harm or injustice… Well, Eren usually didn’t settle for that kind of thing.

**New Message from Blond Coconut**

**Received at 15:07pm:**

**_I trust you, Eren. We share a home for crying out loud._ **

_We share a home._

Eren’s stomach stirred a little at that. Did Armin really think of it as that? Sharing a home. That was a much more positive way of looking at it. Much better than Eren’s. Somehow, reminding himself of how burdening he was in Armin’s life always made him a little sad. But, sharing a home? That made Eren feel a bit less intrusive, and perhaps a little more…welcomed?

Sighing, Eren popped the crook forming in his neck.

_Home_ wasn’t far away now.

**Message to Blond Coconut**

**Sent at 15:09pm:**

**_i’ll change my clothes first_ ** _**and i’ll drop by Jean’s in a little bit, yeah? i stink of coffee, and i know that kind of thing drives sasha a little nuts. please tell me ymir that i’ll be there. i really don’t want her to do anything…bad**_

By that, Eren secretly meant he really didn’t want Ymir screwing him over with her devious tactics and sadistic sense of humour. Fuck, the amount of embarrassing blackmail photos she had of Eren on her phone would be enough to create a goddamn handbook. Any of those could be sent to Levi. And if any one of them was, then Krista the fishmonger would be back in business.

**New Message from Blond Coconut**

**Received at 15:10pm:**

**_Alright. I guess I’ll meet you there a little later then. And I want you to tell me whatever it is going on between you and Ymir. You know I’m curious. And maybe I’m a little concerned for your well-being too._ **

Eren bit his cheek as he smiled.

He didn’t deserve someone like Armin.

_Worthless…_

He didn’t deserve anyone…

**Message to Blond Coconut**

**Sent at 15:10pm:**

**see you later, he-man**

He pressed send, but his fingers still hovered over the phone’s screen. Fuck it.

**Message to Blond Coconut**

**Sent at 15:10pm:**

**_And Armin? Thank you. I don’t say it as much as I should but, I’m really glad I have you._ **

Eren’s stomach was heavy. With guilt, maybe? He was so lucky to have Armin, and only now did he really express it and put his gratitude into words. It may have only been over text, but for Eren, that was an accomplishment in its own right.

**New Message from Blond Coconut**

**Received at 15:12pm:**

**_Don’t thank me, Eren. You’re my friend. My best friend. Don’t forget that._ **

Eren wished he could be the type of guy who could shrug something like that off. He can take a hit; an insult, a punishment- you name it. But, when that kind of something is thrown at him? Eren couldn’t take it lightly.

Tears pricked his eyes.

He was such a wimp.

But God, he was a thankful one.

 

* * *

 

 

Getting to Jean and Marco’s apartment was easy. Especially when he was gliding through the streets on his skateboard for the majority of the journey.

Mustering up the strength to knock on the door however, was not so easy.

Not only would he have to put up with Jean’s bullshit, but the likelihood of Ymir being the prying, cynical ass she usually tends to be was a nine-out-of-ten probability. Eren’s only hope was the chance Historia could maybe calm, maybe even reprimand, her girlfriend so that she wouldn’t crush Eren’s heart immediately.

He was delicate. Wasn’t his fault he’d fallen ridiculously for some asshole-ish guy he’d met once.

It was the coffee puns that got him. Man, what a turn-on.

“You coming in or what, dumbass?”

Shit. He hadn’t noticed the door swing open. And he definitely hadn’t noticed the horse-face standing on the other side, grinning suspiciously like the bastard he was.

Eren clenched his jaw. “Hello, Jean. Nice to see you.” Jeez, he didn’t think speaking civilly to him for once in his life would be so hard.

“Can we clear something up?” Jean didn’t wait for Eren to reply. “You’re here because Armin’s an angel who’s forcing you and I’m only letting you into my apartment because Marco is threatening me.”

“Threatening you?” Eren reiterated curiously. “Threatening you with what?”

Jean’s lips curved. “Something your virgin little mind can’t handle.”

“I’m not a virgin, idiot!”

“You’re a virgin to the land of rainbows and unicorns though.” Jean snickered. “Come inside, Yeager. You’ll freeze your ass off out there.”

Eren sighed in irritation. This was already kicking off to a bad start. “To clarify, Armin’s not the one forcing me to be here. It’s freckled Satan over there.”

Jeanbo paused. “Does this have something to do with Ymir sulking in a corner, cursing your name every five seconds with Historia trying to relax her? Because, dude, if that’s got something to do with you, then you’re fucked.”

Eren blanched. “Tell Armin I loved him.”

“Rip in peace, bitch.”

“Fuck you, pony-boy.”

As soon as Eren stepped into the line of sight, he was bombarded by Connie and Sasha. They immediately ditched their game of Mario Kart in favour for running at Eren and wrapping their arms around his figure. The two being shorter than him resembled little kids as they practically screamed into his shoulder.

“Save yourself, Eren!”

“You shouldn’t have come! Ymir’s going to eat you!”

“How old are you two?” Armin questioned gently from where he was seated in the far corner of the couch. Tucked away with a book in his lap. Who would’ve guessed it?

Eren tried to disentangle himself from the flailing arms belonging to both Sasha and Connie, and yelped loudly when his foot caught the leg of the coffee table. He crashed down on the couch- the two perpetrators having abandoned ship once they saw him going down- and fell onto a rather unlucky blond coconut.

“Eren, you’re heavy!” Armin squealed in horror.

“Charming.” Eren coughed as he rolled off the couch onto the floor, groaning a little.

“How’s Mikasa, Eren?” With the light shining behind him, creating a halo effect around his head, Marco really did look like a freckled Jesus. The similarity was remarkable. Whatever holy deed Jean had committed to deserve someone like Marco, Eren was more than willing to find out.

Wait- Mikasa?

Shit. Mikasa…

He cleared his throat and gathered himself up off the carpet. “Mikasa is…uh, still in Japan.”

Sasha looked slightly bewildered. “You don’t keep in touch?” She asked sceptically.

Eren shook his head rapidly. “No! I mean, we do still talk. It’s just-“

“She’s just really busy, right Eren?” Armin jumped to the rescue once more.

“Yep. Super, super busy. Yes she is.”

That could’ve been true. But, knowing Mikasa, not even her hard-core swim coach could stop her from calling and texting Eren in between training to check up on him.

When things between Eren and Grisha began to take a turn for the worse, Eren wasn’t as brotherly as he once was towards Mikasa. She was an athlete, and the closest Eren did to becoming one was running away from his problems. AKA, his father.

Now, Mikasa was studying abroad in Japan where a lot of her swimming tournaments were often held. She’d still call him every night, and sometimes he’d pick up to talk.

But, more often than not, Eren would either let the phone ring or decline the call.

After she’d gone to college, it left Eren alone with Grisha. If the abuse had been brutal in high school, Eren was in no way prepared for what’d happen when Mikasa was gone. His father didn’t even have to hide his spitefulness towards his son; Eren didn’t have to hide the occasional bruising adhered to his skin from some of Grisha’s particularly angry nights.

Smashed bottles.

Fractured plates.

Tormenting fists.

Eren was familiar with them all.

He’d frequently find himself questioning whether things would’ve turned out differently had his mother not died.

Grisha and Carla Yeager were deeply in love. And when she died, Eren’s father wasn’t the same.

Maybe it’s because Mikasa Ackerman wasn’t biologically related to him. Maybe it’s because whenever he looked at Eren, Grisha was reminded of his deceased wife’s beautiful, large golden eyes and raw umber-coloured hair that just made him snap.

Mikasa was safe. That’s what had always mattered to Eren.

And now she was in Japan. Certainly a lot safer than Eren who had run away less than a month ago, and whose distance was maybe only a few miles away from Grisha’s clutches.

A hand tugged at the loose fabric of Eren’s denim jacket. Historia’s crystal eyes oozed concern, and maybe even the slightest bit of hope for him. “Ymir wants to talk to you. She wants to make it quick because she wants it to be a sober conversation and she’s getting thirsty.”

Eren’s throat bobbed visibly as he swallowed. “I might need a drink or eight before this.”

“She’s not going to kill you, Eren. She told me she’s glad Levi has taken an interest in someone…”

“But she doesn’t like that I’m the person he’s taken an interest in.” Eren guessed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“I never said that,” The lady of the hour stepped forward and hugged Historia closer to her. Her narrowed eyes glinted dangerously, and that was something that scarily reminded Eren of Levi. “C’mon, Eren. I’ve given up on what Historia mentioned before. This isn’t going to be a remotely sober conversation.”

She threw a bottle of Jack Daniels at Eren. He didn’t even like whiskey too much, but it was better than nothing.

Historia sighed. “Ymir…don’t hurt him, alright?”

“Why does everyone make me out to be the bad guy?” Ymir feigned offence. “I’m not going to hurt him, little lady. Bully him a little? Definitely yes. But only because Levi gave me permission to.”

Eren choked on a sip of alcohol. “Levi gave you permission to bully me?” He spat.

“He said that as long as I don’t kill the brat, I can do whatever I want.” Ymir practically nose-dived onto Marco’s bunk. The two were close, probably because they both shared freckles and one was a saint and the other was the biggest sinner alive. “Hope you realise that, coming from Levi, that’s a pretty big compliment.”

Historia sat on the ground beside the bed, which Ymir had sprawled out across like a deranged cat having an exorcism performed on it, whereas Eren chose to take the desk-chair.

Eren took his seventh sip of whiskey. Keep going.

“Look, I’m not really sure what you want me to say…if that’s what you’re waiting for.” Eren muttered.

Ymir smirked, her long slender fingers gently combing through Historia’s straight blonde locks. “I’m not waiting for you to say anything, Yeager-bomb.” She chuckled lightly. “I’m waiting for you to stop acting like I’m gonna break your heart.”

Eren’s gazed lifted. “Are you going to break my heart?”

“’Course not, dumbass. Why’d I do that?”

“Because you’re a sadist.”

Ymir smiled. A legitimate one. It was a rare sight. “You know, I once thought the same ‘bout Levi…” Her tone was soft, surprisingly so. “Actually, I’m sure he is to some extent. But he’s been getting better recently, so I guess that’s a start.”

“How’d you two even meet?” Eren asked.

“Wait, let me clarify something first.” Ymir swallowed some of her drink. Whatever it was, it seemed to make her eyes burn. “I’m telling you this, not because Levi’s told or asked me to, but because I think this is what the guy needs.”

Eren hesitated and his eyes narrowed. “Why do you make it sound like…like-“

“Like Levi’s not okay?” Ymir grinned. “You’ve met the guy right? The bullshit he puts past people! Genius!”

“I-I don’t understand…” Eren grumbled.

“Ymir, stop laughing. Just tell him.” Historia demanded.

And immediately, the freckled girl’s cackling ceased. “Sorry, princess.” She smiled adoringly down at the little blonde girl. “Buckle up, Yeager. This might make you cry. Depends how much of a pussy you are. And if I cry, let’s blame the alcohol. Historia, you have no hope. Cry your little heart out.”

“Okay, so…” Ymir paused. “Shit, I didn’t realise how hard this was going to be.”

Eren felt sick to the stomach in anticipation. Or maybe that was the alcohol. He didn’t really know what was happening, but at least Ymir wasn’t bullying him like she’d been given permission to do as such. Yeah, maybe this wasn’t such a bad start.

“Levi came into my life when I was five. He was eleven. My parents, after having me, struggled with having any more children so decided to foster instead.” Ymir grinned at the memories. “I didn’t like the new kid at first- he was older than me, for one. Always acted like the bigger person, despite him being only a little taller than me when we first met. I soon surpassed the short-ass in height, don’t you worry.”

“There was something about Levi that kind of freaked me out, I guess. He rarely spoke, and I was certain he wasn’t happy with my family. But, I guess he’d never really had anyone to compare it to. He had a rough upbringing in a pretty shitty neighbourhood. Never knew his father, and his mother did what she could to raise him well. God, Levi loved that woman- Kuchel. French name, I think.”

“Kuchel died when Levi was eight, and he was put into an orphanage. He told me the people there were fucking mad. They treated him like shit. He received a lot of abuse and, well, I guess he’s just grown up to value certain things and thinks a little differently to those who had a half-decent upbringing. My parents tried to help him-“

“Some things just aren’t meant to be fixed.” Eren muttered. His voice had taken upon a despondent, if not a little depressed, tone.

Ymir sighed. “Exactly. H-He told me about you, Eren. ‘The flustered, bright-eyed brat’ he calls you. He also mentioned something weird about coffee, but I kind of spaced out at that…” Eren and Historia exchanged glances. The goddamn coffee puns… “But, honestly, Levi’s never seemed so...content? I mean, I’ve known he’s gay for a while now. He spoke to me about it not long after I came out about my sexuality to him. But, he’s not really ever shown any sexual attraction towards anyone before. Well, not that I know of. He hooked up with this guy Erwin once-“

“Erwin!?” Historia and Eren synchronised in a startling yell.

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Ymir rolled her eyes. “Anyways, that was in college. I know Erwin is Levi’s boss now, but they were drunk when they hooked up. They’ve moved past it. It was at a low-point in both of their lives.”

Eren couldn’t rid the pictures being conjured up in his stupid, slightly tipsy mind of Levi and Erwin. Holy Freckled Jesus.

“My point is, Eren; whatever you did yesterday that made Levi so completely smitten with you, you need to keep doing it, alright? I mean, it's obvious you're into him. Just give him a break, wouldya? Fuck, if anyone deserves to be happy every once in a while, it’s Levi.” Ymir’s face fell crestfallen. “There’s more to tell but…I-I don’t think I can make it…”

Before coming into this, Eren hadn’t realised how much he’d be learning about Levi’s past. He felt a little guilty about that. This was something pretty large- a turning page in the man’s life, and Eren had heard it from Ymir. Granted, the girl had known Levi longer than any of them. But still, surely this was Levi’s story to tell.

“Is he going to hate you for telling me this?” Eren chuckled curiously.

Ymir snorted. “He’ll probably act like it for a couple of days. And I’ll probably believe him. God, that man knows how to bullshit. You wouldn’t believe-“

The tall freckled brunette was interrupted by a phone ringtone. It wasn’t Eren’s. And by the look on her petite face, it wasn’t Historia’s either.

Retrieving her phone from her pocket, Ymir’s stony face splintered as a large grin broke across her lips. “Oh the irony! Hold on, guys. Gotta take this-“ She smirked wickedly over at Eren. “Hello, _Levi.”_

“Fuck… What do I do?” Eren whispered sporadically, his words slurring together slightly. Lightweight. “Historia, what do I do? I need t-to hide!”

“Yeah, I’m with him right now actually…” Ymir chuckled maliciously, glancing at Eren’s horrified and pleading expression. “You wanna talk to him?”

Eren was mouthing ‘NO!’ like a freaking madman. This wasn’t going to go well. He’d mess something up- he always did. He’d make Levi hate him without meaning to. Fuck, what if he accidently cracked a ‘yo momma’ joke and offended him?

Wait. He realised something. Eren didn’t have a mother either. Damn shitting fuck.

Too much whiskey. He’d drunk a little more than a third of the bottle.

Double-damn shitting fuck!

“Ereeeeen!” Ymir sang joyously, pushing her phone next to Eren’s ear. “It’s for you, my sweet child. Remember though, if you break my phone I’ll break your heart!”

“Okay…” Eren whispered. “Levi, your friend is scaring me…”

_“Hello to you too, brat. Wasn’t exactly the greeting I was expecting but, it’s better than nothing…”_

Levi’s voice was just as refreshingly deep and secretly amused as Eren had remembered it to be. Honestly, to say it was only yesterday the last time he’d heard it, he was beginning to miss the sound of it.

“Hi, Levi…U-Um, how are you?” Eren mentally flicked himself. Wow.

Way to sound alluring, Eren.

Already fucking things up.

_“You sound different…”_ Levi paused in thought. _“Don’t tell me you’re drunk, Eren…”_

“Me drunk? No, I’m not drunk. Not even a little tipsy. Right, Ymir? Actually don’t answer that.” Eren heaved an embarrassed sigh down the phone. “Wait, you remembered the sound of my voice?”

_“I never said that. You’re imagining things, kid…”_

“No, you said I sounded different. Doesn’t that imply you recall me sounding differently?” Eren couldn’t even prevent the slurring of his words now. “And no, I’m still not drunk. Just tired. Exhausted.”

_“Right. Too tired to come out and meet me?”_

Eren’s mouth fell open. “Meet you? Like, now? Like, right now?”

_“Yes, like right now. I just got out of work. We can get coffee.”_

“But I work in a coffee shop…”

_“Fine. If you want ice-cream, we’ll get ice-cream. God, such a child…”_

“But you’re not a paedophile.” Across from him, Historia face-palmed. Ymir guffawed. “Not that you were implying that you were by calling me a child. U-Um…nope. It’s fine. I’m down with ice-cream!”

There was pause of the opposite end of the line before, surprisingly, a little laugh poured through the speaker. _“Alright, brat. Ice-cream it is then. Although, I’m not sure they’ll let a drunk, grown-ass man into the shop.”_

“Not drunk. Tired.” Eren corrected, but he knew it was hopeless.

_“Right. Of course.”_ Levi detected his bullshit. Damn it. _“I’m guessing since you’re with Ymir, you’re at the college, right?”_

“The dormitories. I’ll come meet you- there’s a park just outside the student housing. You know where it is?”

_“Honestly, kid. I’m not that old. I did go there once upon a time. Well, you were probably four years old at the time.”_

“Not true. I’m an adult. My brain isn’t working right now- numbers are flying everywhere- but if it was working, then I’d prove you wrong.” Eren grimaced at his own embarrassment. “Can I leave now? This is humiliating…” He mumbled sadly.

_“Alright, Eren. How long will it take to get your ass down to the park?”_

“Give me ten minutes. But wait, no booty-compliments? I thought you said I had a cute ass before…”

_“Get down here. I’m giving you ten minutes. If you’re even a second later, your ass will be meaningless to me.”_

Eren’s confused mind pretty much exploded. “I feel like a booty-call right now…”

_“Fucking Christ. Brat, you’re not a damn booty-call. I just want to see you.”_

Despite Levi not being able to see him, Eren grinned widely. “You want to see me? Aw, shucks-“

_“Ten minutes. Be there. Time starts now.”_

_Beep. Beep._

Levi hung up.

Eren smiled dopily and ran out of the door. But not before telling Armin to wait up for him. They had a lot to discuss.

 

* * *

 

Maybe Eren had been exaggerating his drunkenness earlier. Or perhaps his manoeuvring skills on his board had improved drastically.

He skated along, a little too joyfully for a Thursday night, but he didn’t really care too much. Levi had wanted to see him. Surely this meant something? Levi was curious- fuck, Eren was curious. He’d thought Ymir had been bullshitting him when she said Levi had actually taken an interest in him. After all, Eren had never been the subject of a guy’s attention before. A girl’s, yes. And maybe Armin’s when they were younger. But never a man’s.

Never someone like Levi.

He arrived at the park in seven minutes. He’d accidently nearly mowed down a couple of pedestrians, but he would shout back an apology and speed ahead.

Eren couldn’t afford to be late. Levi was counting on him.

As excited as Eren was, as soon as his father’s voice managed to break down the boy’s protective walls once more, he felt his good mood slowly bleed away. It was unsurprising, really. Eren was weak- he couldn’t act immune to the bastard’s tormenting tone.

_Weak._

_Pathetic._

“Shit…” Eren winced. “Don’t ruin this for me. Not now…”

If only his father could see him now. Waiting on a guy Eren was extremely attracted to.

A guy.

That’s something he had never learned to understand, or in the very least accept.

_Faggot._

_You’re not my son._

“Eren…?”

_Carla would be so disappointed in you._

“Oi, brat! You there, or are you too drunk off your ass to respond verbally?”

Eren smiled shyly and raised his gaze. “I’m not drunk, I’m-“

The first time they’d met, Levi had been looking rather attractive in his tailored suit. But this… _this_ was just unfair.

His raven hair styled into an undercut had been ruffled slightly by the evening breeze, but he looked incredibly snug with his chin tucked away in a thick dark-grey, most likely expensive brand of scarf. Levi seemed to be immensely comfortable in his dark leather jacket over a light grey button-down shirt that Eren presumed he’d worn at work.

Eren shouldn’t have even appraised the man’s lower half. But his gaze drifted down in that direction anyway. Levi, much to his surprise, was wearing black skinny jeans- tight skinny jeans. Holy fuck-

“Brat?” Levi clicked his fingers. “Mind keeping your pretty eyes up here? If not, I might be the one to start feeling like a booty-call in a minute.”

“Um…” Eren needed a moment to recover. “Hey. You look…a lot less intimidating than you had last time.”

“Was that a compliment?”

Eren’s cheeks blossomed in colour. “Your ass also looks great in those jeans.”

Levi scoffed. “Aren’t you charming.”

“You said the same thing to me yesterday!” The golden-eyed boy defended.

“I’m not denying that I said it…” Levi’s lips twisted. “I meant it by the way.”

“Well, I’m glad you hold my ass in such high regard. Truly. It warms my heart.” Eren rolled his eyes.

“It’s a shame the rest of you doesn't live up to your ass’ standard.” Levi quipped monotonously.

Eren acted like he’d just received a slap to the face. “W-What? I thought-“

“You’re a scruffy teenager who carries around a skateboard. You’re probably just a poser who can’t even skate.” He taunted.

“Are you questioning my abilities to skateboard? And I'm twenty, asshat. Not a teenager.” Eren scowled down at the man, whose poker face was slowly crumbling.

“Yes, Eren. I’m questioning your abilities to skateboard. I’m probably-“ Eren tugged on Levi’s jacket sleeve. “Wait, kid, what are you doing?”

“Get on the board, Levi.”

The smaller man seemed apprehensive. For good reason- Eren was out of his mind. “Why? Trying to woo me with your boarding skills? Gonna steer me in a straight line?” Levi hopped on the board and managed to find his balance relatively easily. He'd ridden a board before- take or leave the euphemism- that was for sure.

Eren grinned and fixed himself in a position next to Levi, also on the board. He had a leg either side of Levi and his hands hugged the back of the man’s jacket for support. Tight fit, but Eren wasn’t complaining. “There’s nothing straight about this line-“

“Or this entire situation.” Levi chuckled beneath his breath. “Well, are you going to push off or what?”

“You want me to make the first move?” Eren realised the insinuations behind his own words. And in no way, shape or form was he regretting any of his decisions.

Levi scowled over his shoulder at a smirking Eren. “You think I’m going to let a kid make the first move? This isn’t going to go well but, I suppose you should hang on.”

Resting his foot on the ground, Levi, rather roughly, pushed off the ground multiple times until they’d gathered a decent speed for their current position. Eren’s arms didn’t leave Levi’s waist, solely out of fear of one them falling off the board. This really was a dumb-

“Shit. Are we going downhill?” Eren questioned, albeit a little worriedly. Yeah, they were definitely getting faster. “Do we bail?” He asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous, brat. We’re getting to the best part.” Levi snickered lowly.

Eren was moments away from demanding answers to Levi’s mental state but, before he had the chance to, a bump in the concrete path beneath them managed to render their board astray. His hold on the shorter man’s jacket tightened.

“Put your foot down! Slow it down! We’re going to crash!”

“I’m aware of this, Eren.” Levi quipped in reply, his lips still raised in a slight smirk. “Fuck- yep, that’s a pond…”

“Wha-“ Levi twisted and grabbed Eren’s hands with a single one of his, interrupting the younger man’s frantic yelling.

They bailed.

And fell into the grass beside the pond.

Eren’s skateboard-

Was in Levi’s free hand.

Eren started laughing breathlessly. “That was a fucking terrible idea…”

“And it was your idea. I hope you feel like you’ve achieved something tonight.” Levi picked himself up off the grassy floor with a grimace. “God, that’s filthy.”

“Well I succeeded in making you smile at least three times so yeah, I feel like I’ve achieved something.” Eren grinned up at Levi from his position on the ground and gladly accepted the alabaster hand that was offered down to him.

Levi frowned. “Did you really have to throw us on the ground to do that though?”

“Oh come on! You’re the one who grabbed me and chucked me off the board!” Eren defended. “Besides, you enjoyed it. You can’t deny it.”

“It was immature.”

“Oh shut up. No it wasn’t.” Eren’s eyes glinted. “You’re just an old has-bean.”

Levi’s mouth dropped open in confusion. “Has-bean? You mean-“ Realisation dawned. “Oh, you’ve just surpassed your ass’ standard with that, brat. Really, words cannot _espresso_ how impressed I am.”

“God, thank you…” There was no trying to hide Eren’s glee now. “Here I was thinking you were _too hot_ for me-“

“But,” Levi shook his head, breathing a small chuckle and looked up at Eren. “It seems I’m just as totally _whipped_ as you.”

Eren’s fits of giggles started up again. “This n-needs to stop. It’s getting dumb.”

Levi shrugged, hiding his smile beneath his scarf. “I’ll stop once you stop.”

The younger man shook his head, still laughing. “I don’t think I want to. I-“ A droplet of icy-cold liquid dropped onto Eren’s cheek. At first, he thought he’d laughed to the point of tears. But then, as more pellets of rain fell from the sky, Eren realised he’d been wrong.

“Fancy that ice-cream now, kid? You’re beginning to look like a drowned rat- a drowned brat, even.” Levi nudged Eren, after the younger man had nodded his head eagerly at the suggestion of the sweet and creamy deliciousness, with his increasingly more wet shoulder. “Come on. I don’t want you catching a cold.”

“It’d be bad to catch a cold on a first date, wouldn’t it?” Eren smirked teasingly, taking his board from Levi’s outstretched hand.

“Cheeky brat,” He scowled. “Who said this was a date?”

“Well…you’re paying for the ice-cream, right?”

Levi’s brows threaded. “Doesn’t make it a date…” He mumbled into his scarf. Gosh, Levi was beginning to resemble a soaked kitten. It’s those somehow feline, thin eyes that made Eren think so. The raven-haired, smaller male didn’t realise how much Eren thought about him. He was utterly clueless.

“What would it take to make it a date?” The brunet asked bashfully.

The pale man smirked. His eyes seemed to bore into Eren’s, scrutinising and appraising the boy.

Trying to figure him out.

It sounded stupid but, when Eren was with Levi, it somehow made it almost possible to forget about Grisha- to forget about everything on his mind. They’d known each other for less than two days, and yet Eren was already certain that he didn’t want whatever this was between them to end any time soon.

He wanted to move forward- but not from Levi. He wanted to keep Levi. Just the thought of not seeing him for any length of time made Eren’s chest ache.

He wanted to be with Levi. He wanted that more than anything.

But it was too soon. Way too soon.

Ignoring his question, which Eren was a little thankful for, Levi pressed on through the street, dragging the currently content golden-eyed boy behind him. “Come on. Let’s get you your damn ice-cream, brat.”

“You think they do coffee-flavoured?”

“Shut up, Eren.”

Yep. Eren was falling.

 

 


	3. How We Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan when the circular-framed man gets thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally, I hadn't planned for the events that occur in this chapter. I apologise if it's not what many of you expected, but this story has been tagged fluff AND angst, and I decided that now would be a good time to add in a serious scoop of the latter.  
> I hope no one hates this chapter...

The week had been off to a pretty great start. Eren just couldn’t understand why that had to change so abruptly.

After their random expedition to the ice-cream parlour, keeping them open half an hour past their alleged closing-time, Eren and Levi were slowly becoming more and more involved in one another’s lives. They’d eaten to their heart’s content, and Eren discovered that his smaller accomplices had quite the sweet tooth. He honestly wasn’t surprised. It only seemed to be the icing on the cake of Levi’s personality.

And okay, maybe smearing ice-cream across Levi’s cheek was kind of adorable. Though, the exhausted staff at the parlour didn’t seem too thrilled when, in retaliation, Eren’s desert ended plastered across his entire face and chest. Thanks, Levi. The act got them kicked out, but Eren was loving every moment of it.

Levi enjoyed himself too. Eren paid close attention to the subtle quirks of his lips. Actually, it was something that he craved to see- something he strived to cause when seeking a reaction from the man he was slowly but surely falling for.

Despite their mutual attraction towards one another; their not-so-discrete flirting and compliment dropping, neither of the two made a move on the other. They were enjoying their time with each other’s company. And that’s all that seemed to matter to them.

When they finally parted for the night, they made a pact. Since Eren’s work schedule was always the same on weekdays, Levi promised he’d come visit him during his lunch breaks at the Survey Corps. He didn’t assure Eren he’d be alone all the time, seeing as more often than not Hanji accompanied him on his lunch breaks, but all of this hardly bothered Eren. Hanji was fun, in his opinion. Levi strongly disagreed. Obviously.

But honestly, as long as they remained in touch, Eren was happy for everything.

He just wanted to see Levi as much as could.

That night, after seeing Levi, Eren had found Armin at their apartment. It wasn’t too late, and Armin didn’t have a class until the afternoon the next day, so he hadn’t minded waiting up for Eren to come home.

Eren filled him in on everything that had happened between him and Levi. Apparently, Armin had overheard Historia and Ymir discussing the café incident before Eren had arrived at Jean and Marco’s place. From what he gathered; Levi was a grumpy, flirtatious old man. So when Eren returned that night with a dreamy expression and a happy attitude, Armin was a little more than suspicious. After clarifying that no, Levi was not Eren’s sugar daddy and no, he wasn’t _that_ old, Armin seemed a little less concerned of the situation.

Everything had been going so well- Eren was at a point in his life where he might even consider himself content. He would’ve, but he’d been afraid of jinxing himself.

Not that it mattered. Apparently fate already had plans to majorly screw him over.

It was Tuesday. Levi had been visiting Eren on his lunch breaks as he’d promised. Today was no different. Only, this time, Historia also had plans. Ymir was coming to take her out again.

But Historia, being the devious, scheming little angel she was, decided a double date for both her and Ymir, Levi and Eren would be in order. It was a little difficult seeing that she and Eren still had work. But they managed to operate both the cashier, coffee machines and their partners fairly well.

Levi was chugging his third coffee when Eren glanced over at him, a little concerned for the man’s health. “You don’t plan on sleeping, tonight?” He asked lightly, knocking the counter in front of him with his knuckles to glean the man’s attention.

Sighing, Levi dry-washed his face and peeked through his fingers at Eren. “Erwin’s keeping me and the other squad leaders in for an after-hours meeting. I need the damn energy if I have any chance of putting up with Hanji. God, I swear that woman’s especially excitable today.”

“After-hours meeting? Sounds ominous…” Historia smiled. “What’s it about, or is that confidential information?”

“It’s confidential in the sense that even I don’t know what that man wants.” Levi quipped.

“Erwin… Isn’t that the guy you hooked up that one time?” Ymir asked, though it was Eren she was staring at. His jaw tensed, and his scowl was almost unmerciful. He mouthed over at her, practically begging she cut it out. “You alright over there, Eren?”

His hands gripped the side of the wooden counter. “Me? I’m fine.”

Levi’s brows were raised in question.

“Really? You look a little…jealous over there, Yeager-boy.”

“Ymir, I swear to God, I’ll-“

“Okay, okay,” Levi laid his hands flat on the table. “How about you two calm down before Historia and I need to figure out ways to restrain the both of you before you go all titan on one another? Eren, I’d rather you didn’t kill Ymir and Ymir,” The freckled devil feigned innocence and smiled timidly over at her long-time friend. “Stop smiling that. You’re creeping me the fuck out. And I don’t want you killing Eren either.”

Ymir’s smile morphed into a grin. “Aw, is someone protective over their little Yeager-baby?”

Levi snorted, smacking her upside the head. “Thought it was obvious, you dumb shit. And stop being a smartass. It’s annoying.”

“You love me.” Ymir crooned, pinching Levi’s cheek, receiving his knuckles at the base of her skull. “How the fuck do you even reach up here!?” She yelped loudly. Both Eren and Historia exchanged conflicted glances as some customers seemed a little bothered by the noise. “You’re so small, Levi- why do you have such long goddamn arms?”

“Guys, as adorable as this sibling bonding moment is, we’re literally like two seconds away from getting a noise-complaint…” Eren grinned over at a particularly pissed off elderly man. God, poor man just came for a coffee; he didn’t ask for a fucking performance.

“Yeah, Levi. Stop yelling.” Ymir complained as Levi, being the mature adult, lowered his hands.

“The fuck? Ymir, you’re the one squealing over here.” Levi scoffed.

“Squealing? Me? I don’t squeal.” She defended.

Historia spoke up. “Yes, you do.”

Eren snorted in laughter. “What context are you talking about, Historia?”

Levi caught on to Eren’s humour and managed a barely-concealed laugh himself. Ymir’s face was absolutely furious, and Eren honestly thought he saw a devil stir beneath those freckles of hers. Meanwhile Historia, being the innocent child she was, remained completely clueless.

“You wanna go, Yeager?”

“You think you can take me?”

“What? A lanky-ass midget? Fuck yes.”

“Midget?” Eren reiterated, offended. “I’m like an inch shorter than you! And I’m not lanky!”

“Hey, Historia,” Levi spoke up as the two argued. “Can I get a tea, please?”

“Of course you can, Levi.” She smiled. “Let’s hope these two aren’t always at each other’s throats.”

“Something tells me they will be.” He sighed, shaking his head.

“Plan on keeping them both for a while then?”

A small crossed his lips as he regarded the golden-eyed brat. “For as long as I can.”

Historia nodded, a satisfactory expression presented brightly across her angelic features. “I’m glad to hear. Well, I’m extremely supportive of whatever’s forming between the two of you.”

Levi raised a brow. “What? Are we giving each other blessings now?” He smiled a little and raised his coffee mug. “In that case, I wish you and Ymir the very best of times ahead. And good luck to you, for putting up with that mad woman.”

“Thank you, Levi. I really appreciate it.” Historia smiled and sighed happily, realising Ymir and Eren had since stopped bickering and were now just staring at the two. “Well, have you resolved your differences yet?”

“Historia…”

“L-Levi…”

“What?” The two people mentioned asked hesitantly.

Whilst Ymir practically leapt across the bar and tackled Historia with a death-defying bear-hug, Eren just stared at Levi with the fondest expression he’d ever worn.

Eren felt like crying.

“You mean that?” He asked, smiling so wildly he was afraid of splitting his own cheeks.

“What?” Levi repeated, hiding a smile of his own behind his coffee cup.

“Y-You want me to stick around?” Eren leaned on the countertop separating the two of them, his face appearing to be increasingly more joyous. He’d heard Levi say it once- but once wasn’t enough. It could never be enough.

“Why? You plan on leaving?” Levi taunted, settling his chin on his fists. Their faces were barely centimetres apart. Their eyes challenged one another, resembling their coffee pun war they had the first time they’re really ever spoken.

“Me? Leaving?” Eren breathed, furrowing his brows. “Not any time soon, no. Depends how long you’ll have me and…”

Levi’s lips parted. “And…?”

“Well, even if you don’t want me…” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I’m not leaving.”

“You’re not?” Levi did the gaze. The gaze that sent Eren’s mind spiralling into extremely turned-on territory. Thank God his lower-half was out of sight, otherwise things would get incredibly heated and awkward. “Good…”

Eren had never wanted to kiss someone so much in his life.

“I want to…” Eren shut his eyes, feeling Levi’s minty and coffee-scented breath on his lips. “But not here… Not at work…”

“Trying to be a classy bitch, huh?” Levi snickered. “Alright, how does flowers and chocolates and a fancy meal sound to you?”

Eren’s eyes opened once more, and Levi was much closer than he’d originally expected. “I don’t want any of those things…” He whispered. “I just want-“

“I swear if you make a coffee pun right now, I will fucking scream.”

“I just want you, Levi.”

“And you know what I want? I want some goddamn coffee!” Some random guy standing beside the cashier yelled abruptly, disturbing the moment between Eren and Levi.

Eren sighed and breathed a laugh, shaking his head and distancing himself from Levi, who appeared to look just as disappointed as Eren felt.

“Coming right up, sir. Would that be a cappuccino? Mocha? Americano, espresso?” He glanced over at Levi, who found his eyes almost immediately. “Or are you the black and no sugar type of guy?”

Levi flipped him off. Eren only laughed as he fetched the impatient man’s order.

He hadn’t even noticed Ymir had Historia had sneaked off somewhere until they returned; their eyes glimmering as they peered over at Levi and Eren.

“Why do you two look like the cats who got the cream?” Levi asked suspiciously.

Eren glanced over, grimacing. “Was that-?”

“No, brat. That pun wasn’t intended.”

“Ah…”

“Oh, no reason…” Historia giggled. “You two seemed to be getting quite…comfortable.”

“I am so glad I don’t have a dick.” Ymir grinned wickedly at Eren, whose face slowly became increasingly mortified. “You got a little excited over there, didn’t you Eren?”

Levi smacked his forehead. “Ymir…”

“You said you wouldn’t say anything!” Historia chastised, whacking Ymir’s arm.

Eren couldn’t talk, only stare at the little fucking reincarnation of the literal Lucifer with passionate hatred.

“You…” He muttered, simply betrayed. “You freckled fucking Satanist! I’m going to kill you!”

Ymir sprinted away, cackling.

And Eren chased her out of the shop, cursing her name.

Satan.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren and Satan’s reincarnate managed to make it back to the café before Levi’s lunch break finished. Though, after his and Ymir’s little spat, Eren could barely even look at Levi as they stood outside of the café, trying to bid their goodbyes.

Levi probably thought Eren was just a hormonal teenage brat now. Fucking Ymir…

Leaning against the shop’s window, Eren mumbled his building dislike for the girl. Levi heard it all, and couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“Hey, Eren…?” Levi tried, receiving a half-assed confirmation that Eren had heard him. “What happened…it’s not that big of a deal. We’re guys- shit like that happens.”

Eren pouted.

Levi stepped a little closer.

“Brat, you’re going to make me late for work…”

“Go. Don’t let me hold you back.”

He chuckled again. “Eren… Look at me.”

“No.”

Eren was so humiliated.

“Please?”

“Nope.”

“Eren?” Levi tried, his voice much closer than it had been before.

“What?” Eren snapped, but stilled as something fell on his thigh. His eyes widened as they landed on Levi’s alabaster-skinned hand currently trailing across the fabric of his skinny jeans. “No, Levi…”

“Are you going to look at me when I’m talking to you or…” Levi’s hand surged upwards, his palm barely gracing Eren’s crotch. “Do I have to find a way that’ll remind you to?”

Eren’s hand clenched against his side whereas the other, after mustering up a hell of a lot of strength in doing so, managed to lock around Levi’s wrist, bringing his actions to a stop. “You’re going to be late for work and, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re outside.”

Levi’s gaze met Eren’s beneath his eyelashes. Fuck. He was doing that again.

“Stop looking at me like that…” He mumbled, almost whiningly.

“Like what?” Levi’s voice was rough.

“L-Like you want to tear me apart. It’s really actually quite threatening.”

Levi scoffed, pushing away from Eren and immediately, he missed the intimacy.

“Call me tonight.” He said.

Eren grinned. “Is that an order, sir?”

Levi returned it. “You bet your fine ass it is.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Pathetic…_

_Carla’s lucky to have died, at least now she can’t see the faggot you’ve become…_

His body lay in hysterics; every sob that wracked through his frame would only disrupt his body’s freshly grazed, battered and bruised flesh and cause him greater agony. Eren’s skin screamed, ruptured and torn by the man’s handiwork.

Across from him, in the alley where he lay sobbing, those same, familiar circular-frames sat almost tauntingly after having been knocked off his father’s face with one of Eren’s flailing fists.

_You don’t deserve to be alive…_

_After all I’ve done for you…_

Eren’s phone vibrated for the eighth time, but still, the boy couldn’t muster up the strength to pick it up. His vision had blurred dramatically, more than likely due to the blow he’d taken to the side of the head, delivered by an unrelenting fist. It could’ve been a concussion, but that was the lowest of Eren’s priorities in that moment.

His left side had received the worst of the torment. After taking hit after hit, perhaps some bruising was to be expected. And, externally, that’s exactly what Eren managed to examine in the darkly-lit alleyway. But, even the slightest of movements seemed to exaggerate whatever had occurred. Then again, that may have had something to do with the knife-wound adorning his somewhat paling skin.

Despite his father’s continuous chastising and reminders throughout Eren’s childhood, he’d never adhered to a single word of his dad’s warnings or advice. Even in high school whenever he found himself getting into a lot more fist-fights than necessary, or when protecting Armin from a bully, Eren was never left to deal with his own petty battle-wounds. Granted, his condition now was a hell of a lot more severe than anything he’d received in school.

Grisha had been beating him with overpowering intent.

He wasn’t just trying to hurt Eren…

His own father had been trying to kill him.

He should’ve guessed as such the very moment the bastard stepped inside the shop.

\---

_Historia had left an hour so earlier to attend one of her afternoon classes._

_Ymir was long gone, having to attend her own, much to her dismay._

_Eren was left to run the shop on his own. Fuck knows wherever Pixis was nowadays. The bald man seemed to trust his staff enough to let them manage his own shop without any assistance from his behalf._

_The day that he thought Pixis’ help was ever needed, Eren would know for sure that Jean definitely did not share similar DNA to a horse._

_It was just that unlikely._

_The café was relatively quiet. And with only a couple of customers popping in to take a drink out to go about their evening activities, Eren was beginning to feel a little lonely being all by himself. After his and Ymir’s little scuffle, he wasn’t in the best of moods. Seriously, he couldn’t believe that girl. Eren was fully aware, and somewhat well-acquainted, with Ymir’s sadistic sense of humour but fuck, did she really have to open her big mouth about Eren’s accidental display of hormonal attraction?_

_Fucking hell…_

_And God, being alone didn’t ease his mind on the small occurrence between him and Levi. If anything, it was only too tempting, what with the sensation he’d felt against the shop window constantly remindful after being engraved into his mind._

_Eren was completely mindful that Levi was in a meeting, but the bright-eyed really couldn’t help but bring his phone out of his pocket to see what the man was really up to._

**_Message to Levi-Latte_ **

**_Sent at 18:04:_ **

**levi, sometimes i find myself questioning what’s really on your mind when you pull sadistic little stunts such as earlier…**

_Uncannily alike Armin, Levi usually didn’t appreciate Eren’s non-existent use of capital letters when beginning a sentence or addressing their name or someone else’s. The similarity between them was almost hilarious, especially giving that Eren continued to annoy them, despite them being possibly the most important figures in his life._

_It could only be seen as a way of showing them both Eren’s love and adoration. At least, that’s what he told himself._

**_New Message from Levi-Latte_ **

**_Received at 18:07:_ **

**What makes you say that, brat? I never pull sadistic stunts, and I only ever think of the greater good when concerning my most-favoured people.**

_Eren snorted unattractively. But it was okay, because there weren’t exactly any people around to judge him. He’d figured that for a while since he’d previously digested an entire chocolate-chip muffin in under three minutes. It was possibly the most hideous thing Eren had ever attempted, but when he got hungry; he tended not to care for his dignity._

**_Message to Levi-Latte_ **

**_Sent at 18:08:_ **

**you left me extremely…hot and bothered for the rest of the day levi. it’s nearly been five hours later and fuck…you must have some strong sexual powers to keep me riled up for this long…**

_Maybe Eren was getting a little too comfortable. But after the stunt Ymir pulled today, he didn’t see any harm in subtly mentioning his current state. Levi had probably already seen him at his worst._

_Okay, so maybe Eren’s dramatic texts weren’t exactly subtly exploiting his still very much turned-on state of mind, but he could only hope Levi found the humour behind his words of truth._

**_New Message from Levi-Latte_ **

**_Received at 18:10:_ **

**And that is sadistic in what sense? If I remember correctly, you were the one who insisted I leave you for work instead. Honestly, you must think I’m all talk and no action but, if it’s what you’d wanted, I would’ve happily stayed to…help you out of your ‘hot and bothered’ state.**

_Eren liked the sound of that. Maybe he'd- again, subtly- ask Levi if they could perhaps reschedule. Of course, it’d only be Eren’s closure to see whether Levi was in fact all talk and no action. It’s not like he was remotely affected by Levi’s indirect promises and possible insinuations. Certainly not._

**_Message to Levi-Latte_ **

**_Sent at 18:11:_ **

**gosh, at least buy a girl dinner first before you start making those kind of promises. what kind of classy-bitch do you take me for?**

_Alas, he and Levi weren’t even together. Their interest in one another was becoming as obvious as Jean’s long face, and their near-kiss earlier that day was actual clarification of that. Maybe, had they not been so rudely interrupted by an impatient customer, one of them might’ve actually grown the balls to ask the other out._

_Because if Levi wasn’t going to; Eren was sure as fuck he would._

**_New Message from Levi-Latte_ **

**_Received at 18:12:_ **

**Right. Of course. I’ll retract the offer now then before I further insult your classy-like self.**

_Well, when he put it like that…_

**_Message to Levi-Latte_ **

**_Sent at 18:12:_ **

**_hey, let’s not get hasty now. you don’t have to retract that offer- i’m completely down with that offer! in fact, why don’t we schedule a…dare I say, a date?_ **

_This was it. Eren was asking Levi out- fuck the fact they’d known each other for barely even a week. He was increasingly more impatient. He didn’t want Levi to suddenly become off-limits to brats like himself. Eren wanted to make it official._

_He wanted to be Levi’s boyfriend._

**_New Message from Levi-Latte_ **

**_Received at 18:13:_ **

**Is Eren Yeager asking me out on a date? Or are you just using me as a booty-call?**

_Eren snickered, a little bit giddily. This was happening. This was actually happening._

**_Message to Levi-Latte_ **

**_Sent at 18:12:_ **

**a booty-call? certainly not. a date? may-bean.**

_And no, may-bean was not a typo. It was another childish attempt at a coffee pun. Maybe, may-bean. And yes, Eren was going to make Levi regret ever starting that war with him._

**_New Message from Levi-Latte_ **

**_Received at 18:13:_ **

**May-bean? Christ brat, that was slightly horrible. You need to up your game if you’re hoping to impress me. But, about that date of yours… Any plans? Or are you the one who’s all talk and no action? Be careful with my fragile heart. Don’t crush my hopes.**

_Crush his hopes? Eren had no plan to do such thing any time soon. The idea of him doing something so negative to the short man repulsed Eren. He wanted to give Levi the world and more._

_The story Ymir had told Eren was still fresh in his mind. Story- that wasn’t even the correct term for it. It was Levi’s past. This alleged ‘fragile heart’ Levi was joking about…it’d been hurt on many occasions. Hurt in such ways, it’s rendered the man wary and, in Ymir’s words, afraid of being reliant on anybody aside from his close-friends for happiness._

_Eren didn’t think highly of himself in any way but a part of him knew that eventually, Levi would open up to him. At some point, Levi would rely on Eren for happiness. It was inevitable, really._

_And, in Eren’s eyes, it would be an honour for a man like Levi to put his trust in him._

_God, that man did things to him._

**_Message to Levi-Latte_ **

**_Sent at 18:15:_ **

**when are you finishing? i want to see you and i’m too impatient to wait until tomorrow. i’ll inform you of my plans for our date later (;D)**

_Plans. Shit. He needed to make plans now. He needed to woo Levi in the most spectacular way, with coffee puns and-_

_The bronze-tinted bell above the café’s door chimed harmoniously, signalling the arrival of a thirsty customer. Pocketing his phone, Eren plastered a charming smile across his face to greet his-_

_His…_

_“Grisha.” The man’s name lingered on Eren’s tongue like a foul taste._

_His father._

_The man appeared haggard and withered, almost as if he’d aged ten years since the last time Eren had seen him. Both his dark beard and straggly hair had lengthened extremely, and his dad looked as if he hadn’t washed in days. Which was probably true. Eren had no idea how his father kept his job in the state he was in. Scratch that, Grisha probably wasn’t even working anymore._

_“Hello, kiddo.” His voice was scratchy and fatigued._

_Kiddo. That was something Eren hadn’t been called in a while._

_It wasn’t like when Levi called him a kid. This was his father- Eren’s own flesh and blood, who’d refused to admit their relation for the past however many years out of sheer distaste and embarrassment for his son. This was him addressing Eren as his son. Not as someone who’d been thought of as a burden under his roof._

_“W-What are you doing here?” Eren cursed himself for stammering, but he couldn’t help but fear the man who’d tormented him; abused him and plagued his mind with poisoning words and insults._

_Grisha smiled weakly. “Can’t say I’ve come for coffee, can I?” Eren was too surprised at the appearance of his father to notice the slight slurring of syllables in the words he spoke. “I came to find you, Eren. I-I’ve been horrible to you. And I- if it’s not too late…I want to fix this. I want to fix my mistakes.”_

_Those words… They were too good to be true._

_As much as Eren wanted his father to say them with fidelity and authenticity, he couldn’t believe it. He refused to. Because, after all Grisha Yeager had done to him, Eren didn’t think his dad could possess a change of heart as easy as that._

_But, despite Eren’s thoughts, his mouth shared differently. “Fix your mistakes?” He spat bitterly. “You fucking abused me. You couldn’t accept who I was- who I am! What makes now any different? Why did you have to show up now?” He stood from his seat, glaring at the man opposite him._

_Grisha didn’t speak, only regarded him coldly with his hazel-eyed gaze._

_“Say something, dammit!” Eren yelled frantically. “Why couldn’t you just stay away? After everything you’ve done to me- why the fuck are you here? And don’t lie to me! You want money? I’ve got nothing, so go hound some other unlucky fucker, alright? Just leave me-“_

_Eren was interrupted as his father’s hand reached into his unruly mop of hair and fisted harshly into the strands. “You never shut up do you?” Grisha tutted patronisingly and dragged Eren’s head down onto the countertop. Hard._

_Seething, the boy glared up at his father. “Never have, never will. If you’d just fuck off, then you wouldn’t have to deal with that.”_

_Grisha’s grin was crooked. And unlike one belonging to Ymir or Jean, this man’s grin was the purest display of malice and insanity that Eren had ever seen anybody wear. “That’s the thing, kiddo. No one should have to deal with you. You shouldn’t even be alive.”_

_You shouldn’t be alive…_

_“You killed her. You killed your own mother.”_

_Eren’s voice was shrill. “I didn’t kill her! She had a fucking disease ! Why can’t you understand that? You’re a goddamn doctor-!” His head was thrown against the table once again, eliciting a pained groan from the boy._

_“You killed her. It was punishment for you being a queer. Carla paid the price.” Grisha’s voice trembled. “You killed your mother!”_

_“I didn’t!” Eren screamed, but it was to no avail. His words didn’t reach his father’s ears._

_The man pushed Eren away, who immediately scrambled as far as he could, lengthening the distance between them as much as was physically possible. Before he could even register the action, Grisha plucked a coffee mug off of the counter and launched it at Eren’s face._

_Fortunately, it hit the wall behind him. Though, the fractured shrapnel of porcelain still rained down on the boy, managing to pierce the skin of his cheek. Any closer to his eye, and it could’ve had the intent of blinding him._

_Eren was seething by this point. His words leaked with pure venom as he spoke. “Get the fuck out of here.”_

_“Call the police. Go on,” Grisha taunted. “Call them.”_

_He would’ve. He should’ve._

_But, that wasn’t something Eren Yeager would do. Just like how in school, he could never just wait until a teacher or member of staff arrived to take care of things- to take care of Armin and to stop his bully from picking on him. Eren didn’t find any sort of closure from that._

_If Grisha Yeager wanted to fight, then Eren wasn’t going to call any back-up._

_That was the first mistake he made that night._

_“No. I’m telling you to get out of my fucking sight.” Eren growled. His fists were shuddering in temptation to smash his father’s face to a pulp, but he restrained, much against his better judgement._

_Let’s call that the second mistake he made that night._

_Grisha snickered and had a frightening, unmerciful glint in his eyes. “The fag has grown some balls, I see.” He spat. “You going to fight your own father?”_

_“Father?” Eren reiterated sceptically. “You sure about that? Because to me, you’re nothing more than a fucking homophobic bastard who’s gone mad through grief.”_

_“This is what you think your wife would’ve expected of you? I’m her son for fuck’s sake. I’m your son. Look at what you’ve done!” He yelled, tears pricking his eyes in sheer fury. “You’ve said it to me before; how disappointed she’d be in me. Well, fuck you! Carla loved me. She’s the kind of mother who accepts their child, you ass! And look at you, you honestly think she’d be glad that you’ve treated me this way?”_

_Grisha grinned. “You killed her. She hates you.”_

_Eren shook his head in disbelief. “You’re crazy.”_

_The older man checked his watch and sighed, feigning upset. “Well, as fun as it has been, I’m going to have to leave now…”_

_“What? Just like that? You’re finished?” Eren questioned._

_Nodding, Grisha smiled. “It’s not over, kiddo.” He lumbered over to the door. “Be careful getting home. Wouldn’t want to make Armin worry, would you?”_

_Before Eren had the chance to pry as to how the hell Grisha knew about Armin, the man abandoned the shop he’d cluttered. The brunet’s eyes weren’t as bright as water trickled down his face. His clenched fists still trembled, but so did the rest of his body as a sob threatened to pass through him._

_No, Eren decided. He wasn’t going to let Grisha just walk away from this._

_Eren ditched the coffee shop in an instant, barely catching his father disappear around a corner, seemingly unaware of his son chasing him._

_Third mistake._

_He sprinted down the street, his lungs heaving air heavily._

_He ducked behind the turning the man had taken, only to immediately realise the dead-ended alleyway he’d cornered himself into. And Grisha was nowhere-_

_Hands circled his throat, and the thumbs instantly pressed roughly against his windpipe._

_His father wasn’t out of practice, Eren noticed. He still had a knack for strangling people._

_With an angered yell, Eren shoved his perpetrator against the grotty wall at once side of the alleyway and pivoted, landing a commendably solid punch on Grisha’s jaw. The force managed to knock the circular glasses off his nose._

_His father’s newly-claimed semi-blindness didn’t serve Eren much of an advantage since, unlike his dad, Eren didn’t happen to be carrying an extremely sharp, extremely dangerous pocket-knife with him._

_Eren’s scowl was almost just as deadly. “You came prepared.” He acknowledged, putting a large amount of distance between himself and the older man to avoid getting shanked by the steel weapon._

_“Scout’s honour.” Grisha chuckled dryly and lunged at his son, his armed hand extended in front of him._

_The movement was sloppy, more than likely due to the combination of his father’s shitty eyesight and drunken reflexes. Eren was able to dodge easily and plant a kick on Grisha’s kneecap. It hadn’t been powerful enough to knock the bastard over, but it still slowed his second attempt to hurt Eren._

_Because that’s what Grisha wanted. He wanted to hurt Eren._

_He-_

_Catching him off-guard, Grisha tackled Eren to the dank and disgusting ground and managed to gain the advantage from above the boy. The younger male spat in his father’s face and tried to wriggle free of the man’s hold. But, before he could even attempt to do so; a sharp object pierced Eren’s left side, which would’ve been agonising if not for his adrenaline keeping him from slipping to unconsciousness._

_That didn’t mean Eren didn’t feel the pain however. It made him an easy target as Grisha threw punch after punch on his son’s body, littering him with cuts, grazes and bruises._

_Eren dread to think what else the man could’ve done if it weren’t for the voice that suddenly cut through the air, as sharp as Grisha’s knife._

_“Brat, I’ve called you eight times now. Pick the fucking phone up.”_

_Levi. He must’ve been leaving Eren a message on his phone._

_Grisha’s horrendous smile faltered as he too acknowledged the voice not too far away from where they were scuffling._

_Eren chuckled pathetically. “Run. That guy’s dangerous when he gets angry.”_

_Surprisingly, his father seemed to consider this._

_He picked himself up off the ground, leaving Eren there. “Until next time, kiddo. It’s been great bonding with my son.” The man’s eyes glinted horrifically one last time before he ran out of the alleyway._

\---

And that’s when Eren finally registered everything that had just happened.

The phone, which had fallen out of his pocket and scattered away from him during the fight between him and his father, vibrated again. Levi.

Wincing as he arched over to reach the phone, Eren accepted the incoming call.

_“Eren, where the fuck are-“_

It was on speaker. And it was loud. He didn’t even have to speak as Levi came jogging around the corner.

He’d just gotten off from work; his blazer jacket still hugging his lean frame and his shirt buttoned-up to a professional standard. His stoic face was stern and frustrated until his gaze fell on Eren crumpled up in a bloody heap on the ground. Then, the icy façade dropped instantly. His worry wouldn’t be apparent for someone who’d never met Levi, but Eren knew. The scowl, slightly parted lips and drawn brows gave a lot away.

Eren mustered a stupid grin. “B-Before you ask; it wasn’t my fault.”

Levi crouched down beside him, his eyes not leaving Eren’s drained ones. “Mind telling me why the fuck you’re on the ground looking like completely fucked-up shit before I lose my goddamn mind?”

A marginally larger amount of cursing, he noted. Yeah, Levi was concerned.

“Can I explain later…?” He muttered, grimacing as Levi’s hand graced his injured side. “Yeah, we should probably clean that up first…”

“You fucking idiot…” Levi sighed and retracted his stained crimson hand. “Consider yourself lucky the knife-work was sloppy. Just a flesh wound. Wasn’t deep enough to do any serious harm.”

That was concerning. As far as Eren had been aware; Levi wasn’t exactly experienced enough to determine an injury’s severity, especially in such dark lighting. Not to mention, Eren was in pretty serious pain. Shouldn’t that count as to how serious the wound was deemed to be?

“How do you know?” Eren questioned, blinking the dizziness out of his eyes.

“Because I’ve been there, brat. I’m familiar with a knife’s work. Been on the receiving end of one more times than I can count.”

Well, maybe Levi enjoyed cooking as a pastime? Might’ve accidentally stabbed himself on occasion when preparing vegetables…

Eren was kidding himself. Only he managed to nearly sever off his entire hand when cutting vegetables. There was something that Levi wasn’t telling him. It wouldn’t be the only thing he’d been keeping from him.

God, he was a fucking hypocrite for thinking that. There he was, confused as to why Levi didn’t confide in him yet Eren had been the one refusing to tell him about his abusive father.

“Come on,” Levi grumbled distastefully, scrutinising Eren’s most likely disgustingly dirty state. “We need to get you out of your own pool of blood. Can you stand?”

Nodding numbly, Eren allowed Levi to secure an arm around his back.

“I’d carry you but-“

“You don’t want to get dirty. It’s fine.” Eren guessed.

Levi appeared deeply offended. “Do you really think so fucking lowly of me? Eren, I’d hold you even if you were covered in your own vomit; whether you’re goddamn repulsive or not I wouldn’t let go of you, idiot.” He hissed, hugging the golden-eyed boy close to him, mindful of his side. “It’s just hard to be wary of wherever you’re injured when you’re cooped up in my arms like a shitty princess.”

Eren wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulders for support, smiling apologetically down at him. “Sorry. But, if I was to be a princess in your arms, you know I wouldn’t make a shitty one.”

“How could you even make a joke at a time like this?” Levi bristled as they evacuated the godforsaken alleyway.

“I don’t know,” Eren sighed. “Maybe I’m trying to forget the fact my father just tried to kill me.”

Tensing, Levi gaped at the badly beaten-up boy. “ _What?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not immediately tagging physical abuse to this story but I wanted to emphasise the dynamic between Eren and Grisha; just how despicable his father is and whatnot. Besides, you can't beat a little bit of overprotective Levi, can you?  
> The little guy's going to open up a little more in the next chapter. So, if you're still here after this horrendous excuse of a chapter, then make way for the fluff and angst (and everything in between) train...next stop: How We Cope.  
> Thank you all for reading, and be sure to leave a comment or maybe a kudos? I love all of the feedback I receive; it really helps me to improve my writing!
> 
> Yours Truly,  
> EnrapturedInWords


	4. How We Cope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. i'm alive.  
> I'd like to apologise for being literal trash and not updating for nearly a month. A shitstorm decided to hit my home life last week, completely unexpected. And this chapter was just such a struggle to write. I know the lack of updating has been absolutely ridiculous and I am eternally sorry.  
> Alas, I'm back. Ready for the penultimate chapter of How We Love? Me neither. Let's go.
> 
> Yours Truly,  
> EnrapturedInWords

To say Levi made a lot of money, being in the Survey Corps- a big-shot business and everything, his apartment really didn’t reflect the man’s wealth. With that kind of income, Eren had expected him to live on the upper side of the city, closer to the Survey Corps building at least. Much to Eren’s surprise in fact, Levi’s apartment wasn’t too far away from the café, or even the complex where he and Armin were staying. Which was good, seeing that the walk there hadn’t been too far.

The man had decided, rather than taking Eren back to his shared apartment, Levi would courier the golden-eyed, bleeding out boy to his own. He expected the brat hadn’t wanted to worry his little blond friend, nor would he like him to ask questions concerning why he had been beaten beyond belief.

Despite that being just the symbol of Armin, along with the halo above that boy’s head, Eren really didn’t think he could cope with seeing him. For as long as they’d known each other, Eren had just been lying to him- refraining from telling the blond coconut about his abusive father until the point that the bastard had nearly killed him. He’d have to tell Armin now.

But that wouldn’t make it not extremely painful.

Fuck- Armin would probably cry. That’s something Eren would have to mentally prepare himself for.

Their journey had been both labouring and tedious, more so for the petit, raven-haired male who’d been muttering curses and grumbling profanities for the majority of their trek to his apartment. Eren had stumbled multiple times and had to rest a little more than just a small proportion of his body weight on Levi; his head would spin after several steps and they had to stop on more than one occasion because Eren swore the contents of his stomach was ready to be introduced to the paving stones.

When they finally arrived at Levi’s apartment- after taking an incredibly awkward, completely unnerving trip in the elevator to his floor, with nothing to fill the thick silence but the cheesy ‘80s classics consuming their thoughts- Eren’s knees nearly buckled beneath him. If it weren’t for Levi’s stern, unmoving hold on him, he would’ve been the one to fall. Except instead, the shorter man struggled a little more to keep Eren sturdy.

“I swear, you don’t look this heavy.” The older man grumbled, fetching his key out of his pocket with a grimace stretched across his lips.

Eren’s voice shook as he spoke. “You know, if you’re trying to charm me...it’s not working.”

“Good thing I’m not trying to charm you then,” He quipped, casting a short glance over at the messy wreck of his golden-eyed accomplices. “Well, I’m not trying to charm you _right now._ I’ll get you cleaned up first and then I can woo you with my charisma.”

The boy took that as a reason not to immediately allow himself to slip unconscious- as tempting as it was, he was certain he didn’t want to miss out on this alleged charm Levi regarded himself with. It’s not like he didn’t find him charming, but Eren was hoping to see if he could manage to utter out at least a compliment or two without a shit- literal- joke. Maybe he’d even done his research on coffee puns for this exact occasion. Granted, perhaps this exact occasion wasn’t supposed to be Levi returning from a long day of meetings at work, only to find his near-boyfriend beaten up in an alleyway, dirtied and bloodied. But still, despite feeling like utter shit, Eren was still totally game for Levi’s ‘charm’.

Game for just Levi in general.

Even in passing with a landscape mirror in the hallway on the way to Levi’s bathroom and catching a glimpse of his severely screwed up appearance, Eren wouldn’t allow his morale to be brought down.

He feigned confidence. “I think the pain’s wearing off you know,” He grinned, barely even wincing at the action that pained his injured jaw. “Feeling totally fine.”

Levi scoffed, shoving Eren- gently, of course, or at least as gentle as the short man could be- into the pristine, potentially eye-damagingly bright bathroom. “Don’t bullshit me brat. I could poke you and you’d probably keel over like some old fucker barely rocking the age of ninety.”

“Wouldn’t!” Eren insisted, albeit childishly. He hesitated momentarily, his eyes hovering over the counter- the incredibly, super-duper clean counter.

Rolling his eyes, the raven pushed Eren against it. “Sit.” He demanded of him, not even sparing him another glance as he lowered himself on to his haunches. For a moment, Eren’s mind spiralled into blissful territory at the sight of Levi kneeling before him, to which the older man seemed to notice, “Seriously? Did you happen to leave your head in the gutter you were laying in?”

Eren grimaced at the imagery, and also in part embarrassment that his thoughts had been so easily read by the man plaguing his fantasies before him. “I wasn’t in the gutter...”

“Kid, that hardly matters. You seemed to disregard the fact that you were bleeding the _ever-loving_ _fuck_ out.” The man’s voice had risen, unnerving the boy slightly.

“I didn’t choose to be-“

“You think I don’t know that?” Levi snapped bitterly. Eren couldn’t see the man’s face, but his knuckles had turned white as his grip on the counter beside Eren’s legs had tightened. “Why haven’t you told me what happened?”

“Why?” Eren reiterated speculatively. “I just don’t want to talk about it.” _I just want to forget it even happened._

Levi sighed restlessly, momentarily prying his attention away from Eren’s situation to recover a transparent box of medical supplies from the cupboard beneath the sink. The golden-eyed boy grimaced, sensing the anger and irritation reverberating from Levi’s entity. He was angry, that was obvious. Though, it was something he’d discovered long before they’d even arrived at his apartment.

Eren caught Levi’s eyes for a brief second. “Don’t be mad at me...”

“I’m not mad at you.” He didn’t even look at him. “I just thought you’d be able to tell me what the actual fuck even happened. It’s like you don’t trust me.”

“Don’t pull that one!” Eren’s voice had risen unintentionally. “You know there are things you haven’t told me, so don’t think it’s because I don’t trust you because I could just as easily accuse you of doing the same...”

“What? You implying Ymir totally didn’t repeat my entire childhood to you in the college dormitories?” Levi quipped curiously, though as Eren’s face visibly blanched; it didn’t take much longer for him to continue. “Yes. She told me. I’m not angry.”

“You’re not?”

He breathed a short, wry chuckle. “I’m glad she told you actually. Saves me the trouble- plus, there hadn’t been any point in keeping it hidden away. You don’t do that with the past, especially if it’s something weighing on your mind every day. Someone else needs to know; there needs to be someone you can confide in.” Levi paused, wrinkling his nose as he stood. His gaze was still turned away from Eren. “It’s what I believe, though I’m being hypocritical. I’ve spared people the many gory details for good reason.”

Eren didn’t speak, only observed the man before him. It’d seemed strange before to believe that this person had a past that, as he mentioned, weighed on his mind every day. To Eren, he seemed untouchable- from the way he carried himself to the confident stride; this man was amazing. It was so damn difficult to imagine anything rendering him even the slightest bit unstable. He dreaded to think what his Levi had been put through. Eren understood the gist, but he knew there was a whole lot more to his tale that hadn’t been said. More than likely, the gory details the shorter man spoke of.

“You should tell me what happened. Tell me before it eats you alive.” Levi demanded.

He couldn’t think. “I-I can’t...”

“Eren, please-“

“Please don’t force me...I-I’ll tell you, just...” Eren’s voice cracked as tears flooded his vision. Pathetic.

_Pathetic._

_You killed Carla. You killed your own mother._

_Faggot._

_Queer. Your mother paid the price._

A sob forced its way from his throat, bordering on hysterical for what must’ve been the second, maybe even third time that night. Even as his shuddering shoulders were quilted in warm, muscled arms, Eren still couldn’t bring himself to stop. Levi was whispering soothing words; meaningless apologies into the skin of his shoulder. Why was he apologising? He hadn’t done anything wrong. It was all Eren’s fault. He always managed to ruin things- he was the reason his family broke apart.

He killed his mother. He was the disease that ended her life.

 _No one should have to deal with you._ “I’m s-sorry...” He stammered between gasps of air. “I’ve fucked up e-everything...” _You shouldn’t even be alive._

“Stop spouting nonsense, Eren.”

Gasp.

“You haven’t done anything.”

Sob.

“You have no reason to say sorry.”

Pause.

“Eren?”

No reply.

“Eren, look at me.”

Levi’s tone had taken upon desperation. A hand had gripped Eren’s chin, gentle but at the same time forceful. Another appendage was immediately there for the sole purpose to comfort, tracing soft delicate circles into the palm of Eren’s tanned hand, massaging ministrations urging for him to be okay- to stop crying and to be happy. Apprehensively, his golden orbs danced around skittishly for a moment, blinking the tears from his eyes before find Levi’s liquid silver, concerned gaze. His lips were parted, and his brows were threaded in worry.

Eren sniffed, shaking his head as it dropped in shame. “I-I shouldn’t have cried. I’m n-not a child, I swear.”

“Crying doesn’t make you a child.” Levi assured him lightly.

“No, but sobbing pathetically does.” Eren insisted.

Above him, Levi scoffed; his expression most likely cynically stoic. “Don’t you dare undermine yourself like that. Nothing about you is pathetic alright?”

“You don’t know-“

“Goddamn it, Eren. I don’t need to know. I’ve known you for barely even a week and I’m already completely head over heels for you- you could’ve killed someone but I couldn’t bring myself to give a shit.” Levi snapped. “You’re not pathetic. You’re amazing. And you make me rant like a fucking fourteen year-old. Jesus fucking Christ, I am-”

Eren couldn’t help it. Whether the man’s rambling was beginning to bother him or his own pent-up emotions were bubbling to the surface like an explosive volcano- he supposed the latter was more likely since a ranting Levi wasn't annoying, just a little adorable- he couldn’t resist the driving urge that insisted his hand fist into the collar of Levi’s shirt and drag the shorter man closer to him.

“Did you just confess?” He asked questioningly, wondering where the hell his sudden shift in mood had appeared from.

Levi’s cheeks blossomed with the faintest of colour. “Oh, so now you’re acting like a shitty brat again.” He chuckled, parting his lips with his tongue. “And whether it was a confession or a slip of the tongue, I’m not having you make the first move.”

Despite his previous state, Eren grinned. “You know what the first move would be? Me kissing you right now.”

He scoffed. “You? Kissing me? Nope. Definitely not. You don’t get that privilege.”

Eren feigned offense. “You won’t let me kiss you?”

“Brat, I’m pretty sure you’re losing a lot of blood-“

“Then let this be my dying wish.”

Eren didn’t leave it a moment longer. He closed the distance between him and Levi, smirking slightly as the man tried to back away, only to be pulled back by the hand on his shirt. Only then, realising there was no escape, did the man give in to the temptations. Levi pressed roughly against Eren, revelling against the softness of the boy’s lips and sweet taste. His hands ached to touch the boy, but instead gripped the side of the counter in resistance.

Pulling away, Eren was chuckling lightly. “Sorry. You seemed surprised.”

Levi’s silvered eyes narrowed, scrutinising the kid. “Please. Don’t think so highly of yourself. It’s not like you took my breath away.”

“I didn’t?” Eren asked quizzically. “Your heavy breathing would suggest otherwise. I’d say I’ve done myself justice.”

“You might’ve; I certainly haven’t. Stupid brat.”

Eren snickered. “Thought you weren’t going to let me make the first move?”

He scoffed again, rolling his eyes at the boy on the counter. Eren’s smile grew at the man’s lips that had taken on a pinkish tint, almost as if bruised after their kiss. He was sure his own were the same. “Let me dress your wounds before I break you.” Levi smirked maliciously.

“Break me? How?” Eren was aware of his colouring cheeks, which only intensified at the sultry, extremely heated gaze Levi was currently sending him. “Gosh. What happened to buying me dinner first?”

“I’ll buy you dinner.” Levi leaned closer, his breath hot against Eren’s neck. “I’ll buy you dinner for the rest of your life if that’s what it’ll take.”

“What it’ll take for what?” Eren asked, arching his back slightly as teeth gently grazed and nibbled at his exposed shoulder.

Levi pressed small, open-mouthed kisses across his skin. “For you to keep smiling- for you to be happy. For you to stay...”

“To stay...?”

Retracting away, Levi didn’t even take a moment to admire the handiwork he’d done on Eren’s neck before he rested a hand gently against his cheek, smiling a little but still adoringly. “For you to stay _brew-tiful.”_

_Brew-tiful?_

Beautiful.

Eren laughed, and even as his eyes filled with tears; even though he’d been beaten, bloodied and bruised that night, he was sure this was possibly one of the, if not the best night of his life. Levi’s lips formed a grin and a chuckle bubbled from his throat.

They were so dumb.

\---

Quipped with a mug of green tea, at Levi’s insistence, and fresh, snug clean clothes, Eren had to admit; he felt better than he had in years. Despite the statement's arguable delusion, it was true. His muscles were sore and he felt like he’d been thrown down several flights of stairs, but that honestly didn’t even matter anymore. The power and the effects that Levi had on him was almost mindboggling, but at the same time amazing.

They’d been tucked up together on the couch, barely even snuggling; chatting, just generally enjoying one another’s company when Eren excused himself- phone in hand. He had to call Armin. Even if he wanted to, there’s no way Levi would let him go back to his blond friend’s apartment tonight. Not only did he need to brief that he wouldn't be returning home until the following day at the least with the coconut-head, but after speaking with raven Eren knew he couldn’t hide his secret anymore. He was certain telling his childhood friend would be difficult but maybe, just maybe, it’d rid some of the weight that had been resting on his shoulders for years now. And after telling Armin, then it might make telling Levi much easier. At least, that’s what the golden-eyed brunet was hoping.

Perching on the end of Levi’s large dark-quilted bed, Eren noticed his shaking hands as he held his phone a little too tightly. He was scared- petrified, even.

_“Wouldn’t want to make Armin worry, would you?”_

Grisha knew about Armin. He knew they’d been living together since Eren had moved out. Had he done something? Was Armin okay? It wasn’t out of Grisha’s insane mind to hurt his friend; just to hurt his son in doing so.

What if he’d done something? Fuck. What if Armin was-?

“Stop shaking.” A stern command reverberated through the room. Eren’s head snapped up, having not even realised the short raven-haired man who’d joined him in the bedroom. “You’re practically vibrating, brat.”

The boy released a breathless laugh. “Sorry. I’m just nervous...”

“Don’t be nervous.” Levi placed himself beside Eren, resting his forehead against the brunet’s shoulder as the man’s alabaster-skinned hand found a beautifully bronzed one. “I know you wanted privacy but... Leaving you alone for more than five minutes is just becoming a foreign concept to me.”

Eren kissed the man’s knuckles, smiling gingerly. “I don’t mind. Just...” He paused, shaking his head as he pressed his thumb against Armin’s contact. “Never mind.” He put his phone to his ear.

Levi’s hand tightened around Eren’s; an action which the boy couldn’t decide whether he was grateful for, or just a little unnerved by.

One ring. Two. Then three.

 _“Eren?”_ The blond boy’s higher-pitched, tired voice came from his phone’s speaker.

The brunet winced at the sound of his friend’s tone. “Ah shit. Sorry, Armin. Did I wake you?”

_“No, no. Of course not. I-I was just...uhh-“_

Of course he woke him up. The guy hits the hay at eight every evening and wakes up earlier than the freaking birds for college in the morning. That’s something Eren would eternally commend him for; he couldn’t even ever muster up the strength to not break the midday bar unless he had work. Lazy ass and not-so proud.

“I’m calling bullshit, but I’ll let it slide this time.” Eren smiled as he heard a small chuckle across the line. “Um...are we okay to talk?”

_“We’re always okay to talk, Eren. Just- why aren’t you at home? Where are you? At your dad’s?”_

Eren sighed at the relentless questioning and dry-washed his face exhaustedly. “I’m safe, Armin. I’ll be staying at Levi’s apartment tonight.” There was a break in his voice. One that didn’t seem to go unnoticed by neither Levi, nor Armin. The former pressed himself further into Eren’s side, his hand reaching up to gently run through the brunet’s hair, soothingly.

 _“Eren...has something happened?”_ The blond boy’s worrisome tone made his heart clench uncomfortably.

“Armin, do you know why I moved in with you? My reason for doing so?” Eren asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

_“You’re my best friend- I didn't think you needed a reason to move in with me. Why? Where’s this going, Eren?”_

“I-I don’t have a good relationship with my father, Armin. H-He isn’t...” Breathe. Calm down. “I had to get a-away from him. After Carla died...h-he changed and when Mikasa left to train, he got worse. So much worse.”

_"What did he do? Did he- did he h-hurt you, Eren?”_

“H-He blames me for her death, Armin...he thinks I killed her.” He spluttered, barely coherently. Beside him, Levi shifted slightly. Eren didn’t take much notice. “He found out in high school that I’m gay. After trying to hide it with bringing girls home, he found out. He wasn’t okay with it- h-he said things. A lot of things that I-I know aren’t true but...” _Come on, man._ “H-He abused me a lot...verbally and physically.”

There was a sudden crash on Armin’s end, and Eren felt the warmth of Levi’s body leave him for a moment.

_“Eren...oh God, Eren... Why didn’t you-?”_

“He came by the café tonight. It was quiet, and I was about to close up when he came.”

_“Eren, what-?”_

“He said he wanted to fix things- he wanted me to forgive him for what he’d done. I knew it was all a lie from the moment he entered the shop but... I-I should’ve called the police. I should’ve just fucking called them. H-He started throwing things but he stopped. He mentioned you and just walked out.”

“He knew I’d follow him. I ran straight into his clutches without hesitation. We were in an alley- no one could see us. H-He strangled me and I fought him back. He pulled out a knife a-and...”

A choked sound threatened to spill from Eren’s lips. He gasped a little, and was soon pulled into Levi’s arms for the umpteenth time that night. Burying himself in his chest, Eren spoke into the phone, “He ran away when Levi found me. I’ll call the police tomorrow...t-tell them to check his house. I’ll tell Mikasa too just...” His eyes glazed over. “I had to tell you, Armin. I’m s-sorry for lying to you.”

He could barely hear the quiver in Armin’s voice. The boy didn’t usually portray his anger or frustration clearly- at least not with Eren anyway; he was patient with Eren- but now, the brunet was almost certain his blond friend had steam coming out of his ears.

_“Don’t apologise, Eren. You’ve absolutely nothing to apologise for. If either one of us should be apologising: it should be me. Hell, I could murder that man._ _I should’ve noticed- God, how didn’t I notice?”_

Whilst the boy tried to fruitlessly reign in his irritation, Eren peeked up at Levi’s face. Surprisingly, the man hadn’t failed to master his blank expression even in this situation. A slight nod was returned when Eren looked at him; in reassurance or something else, such a simple acknowledgement made him glad Levi hadn’t completely shut away from him.

_“Eren. I’ll tell Mikasa, if you’d like. Please just...I’m glad you’re okay. If there’s ever anything you need to tell me-“_

“I won’t hide from you anymore, coconut.” Eren smiled wistfully, leaning against Levi’s shoulder. “And thank you, Armin. I love you, man.”

_“I love you too, Eren. Be safe, alright? See you tomorrow?”_

“Won’t be able to keep me away. Bye Armin.”

As soon as he broke off the connection between him and his blond coconut-headed friend, Eren was immediately pinned to the bed. His back was pressed against the navy-coloured mattress and his arms were glued to his sides by the knees straddling against him. In bewilderment, Eren's golden-eyed gaze widened almost comically as he found Levi placed atop of him; the man's eyes obscured by dark strands of raven hair. The pale man's toned, muscular arms unfolded from his sides; his hands ran across Eren's chest slowly. It surely hadn't meant to be sensual but fuck- this man could be taking a literal shit and Eren would probably somehow get turned on.

Actually, no. That was a disgusting example. God...

Only when those nimble but strong hands were delicately placed, resting on Eren's bruised cheek did Levi look up. The younger man noticed the raven's thin, feline eyes were overcast- despondent, almost detached. Eren couldn't understand how, despite his actions being so passionate, the short man could still remain so...neutral. So calm and collected. Levi's arms fell at either side of Eren's head and stiffened. It was becoming increasingly concerning- why wasn't Levi speaking? In his grey eyes, the man appeared to be asking a million questions, so why didn't his mouth comply? What was wrong? Had Eren's problematic tale scared him away?

His mouth was dry. "Levi-?"

Instantly, before he could even finish his sentence, Eren's words were brought to silence as a pair of lips- determined, passionate lips- pressed against his own. Hushing him- reassuring him. He appreciated it; of course he did. But, there was something off. Something strange about it. Returning the kiss, Eren tried to claim dominance against his partner. Hesitantly but driven, the golden-eyed boy arched against the bed, his mouth resting firmer in its place on Levi's. His hips accidently knocked against the older man's, though neither of them minded. It wasn't exactly an unwelcomed action. It sought the kind of friction that Eren craved- and, by the strained noise that came from his throat; it was clear Levi enjoyed it too. For a second time, longer this turn, Eren ground himself against Levi, circling his hips slowly. An intriguing, frustrated growl-type sound threw Eren off slightly and, it shouldn't have surprised him really when the raven, somewhat roughly, handled his hips that had risen off the bed and fixed them to the sheets, pinning him there. Above Eren, who panted breathlessly with bruised lips and flustered cheeks, Levi's dark hair was tousled and a little messy- Eren's hands had more than likely wandered to those silky locks at some point. His dark gaze flickered across Eren's body below him, appraising the tanned skin that had been exposed as his shirt had ridden up his torso.

A sigh fell, crestfallen, from the man's lips.

"Can I tell you something?"

Eren’s lips curved into a small smile- hopefully one of reassurance rather than nervousness. “Yeah. Always.”

The man’s brows threaded; his eyes darkened as thoughts flickered through his mind. “Don’t think different of me.” Levi’s pale thumb circled Eren’s exposed patch of the warm skin on his stomach, tracing the boy’s hipbone with delicate ministrations. “I won’t blame you if you do but...don’t.”

“I won’t.” Eren insisted earnestly, fruitlessly trying to tear himself away from the bed to be closer to the man, only to be held back by the his hands. “Levi, I’m not going to think differently of you. I promise.”

“You’ll be disgusted-“                                                                                                             

Eren scoffed. “I couldn’t be disgusted by you. Not in a million years.”

Levi breathed a small chuckle; to which Eren didn’t know whether to take as a positive sign or not.

“I’m not a story-teller,” He began, fixated on the hem of Eren’s light shirt. “This one especially is a story I don’t usually tell, so don’t me expect to add in creative little metaphors that’ll make you fall in love with me-“

“Too late.” Eren grinned when Levi glared, despite the small hint of a smile gracing the man’s lips. “Continue, sir.”

“Thanks for your goddamn permission, shitty brat.” It wasn’t even offensive- the term ‘brat’ was becoming endearing. Coming from Levi, it was. “I don’t tell people this. Ymir knows, only because I grew up with that tall freckled asshole and needed someone to confide in. And, I guess I’m telling you now because...well,” A small smirk appeared. “Guess you could say I thought I was strong, but you really _creamed_ me.”

Eren’s hands were suddenly clasped in Levi’s; almost as if the man knew he felt the urge to face-palm.

Levi received the look Eren was currently throwing at him- one of utter barely-concealed amusement and the slightest bit of judgement- and shook his head, smiling a little. “Sorry. That was pretty fucking bad.” Eren nodded, pitifully. “So, I’m just going to fill in the blanks Ymir didn’t already say.”

“I’d like to say my life before the age of eight was irrelevant which...it was, in some ways. There’s not much to tell, unless you’d like to hear some rather vivid description of dirty streets, vitamin D deficiency and disease? But I’d really not like to talk about that shit tonight.” Eren wasn’t going to force him. By the sour, uncomfortable grimace the raven wore; he could tell this was hard enough for Levi as it was. “After my birth-mother died, I was sent to the orphanage. It was rough- not in a particularly well-mannered area. Kids were dropped off left, right and centre. Most of them were older than me- bigger too. Though there were also a fair few who were...scared of me, I guess. At home my mother, Kuchel, spoke to me in French- the language she was raised with. I knew more English than most kids at the orphanage but my accent made it difficult to hold decent conversation.”

“The place was full of bullies- even the care-workers or whatever the fuck you’d call them treated the kids like utter shit. On a regular occasion, I’d turn a corner and they’d be literally hammering a kid into the wall with their fists, screaming verbal abuse and the child would be just crying bloody murder. I fucking hated it.” Levi had shut his eyes now, and Eren feared that behind those closed-lids, the man was reliving these memories he despised so greatly. With their hands still connected, Eren brought Levi’s up to his lips and planted gentle, soft kisses against his pale, rough and scarred knuckles. “Avoiding getting into it was difficult- especially for me. I had a knack for fighting kids who picked on the little guys, often landing myself knee-deep in that kind of horseshit. Whipped, lashed, punched, kicked; in some cases burned, if they got a little too angry and had a smoke they needed to stub out on something. I didn’t go to school but whenever I managed to sneak out of that hellhole, I’d steal a couple books and learning resources from stores if I could.”

Eren spoke up. “Why didn’t you run away? You had the opportunity, if you were able to sneak out. I mean-“

“I know what you mean, Eren.” Levi interrupted, shrugging a hand through the boy’s fallen fringe, gleaning a clearer sight of his sparkling golden orbs in the darkly-lit room. “But I’d practically grown up on the streets beforehand. I’d known people- watched disease claim them; eat away at their skin. And I was young- too young. I barely managed to get by before, and I couldn’t have even done that if my _M_ _aman_ hadn’t brought strange men home, only for them to leave her bleeding and bruised with rolls of money stuffed in her underwear.” The words were spoken with more bitterness than Eren could even imagine- for good reason, of course. Eren knew that, if it had been the same for him; the smartest decision would probably be the same that Levi had made.

He honestly couldn’t ever imagine that the short, seemingly unapproachable man whose manners were poor- but at the same time not- and who equipped himself with coffee puns to make a bitch smitten in seconds had this buried behind those eyes of his. Eren was disturbed- had they never met for the second time; this would’ve slid past him completely. He probably wouldn’t even care. Too conflicted with his own problems; the same ones that Levi, more or less, rescued him from. But now, being able to practically sense the trauma and distress leaking from the man’s appearance, Eren couldn’t even think of not being able to sit by him- to be there. For him.

There was just something about the man- about Levi. Something that Eren just...adored. No, scratch that. Fuck, Eren loved everything about Levi. That much was obvious. But no; something that urged his hand to fall against the man’s black silky hair, to tug slightly and pick his upper body up from the pillows and revel in the feel of Levi’s head collapsing onto his shoulder- feeling the heat against him, simmering between them. Despite not appearing to be the type who responded to, or ever returned hugs; Levi didn’t rid Eren of his need. The golden-eyed boy was thankful, and as the tension fused in the older man’s shoulder blades decreased, Eren felt as if Levi welcomed the affection more than he let on.

“When I was finally brought out of there...” Levi began again, his voice barely even a whisper against Eren’s skin. The room was so silent, save for the gentle breathing and small echoes of speech. “Ymir’s family raised me as well as they could. They were amazing- they really were. Just...I couldn’t forget about _Maman;_ growing up on the streets; the fuck-faces in the orphanage. I was in a safe place with Ymir but, I guess, self-destruction just became of use to me. I’d steal money from my foster-parents to buy heavy shit from the people lurking in alleyways with their false, misleading grins. Occasionally, they’d have their way with me- I was young at the time, but despite seeing my mother go through the same thing; I just didn’t learn...”

Eren’s hand had bunched in Levi’s hair, and his other tanned appendage ran continuously, soothing up and down the man’s spine; his lips placed against his neck, unmoving but there. His golden orbs had scrunched closed, tightly. “...You’re brave.” He whispered quietly, earnestly.

“I’m not.”

“Shut up.” Eren hissed. “Look how far you’ve come, Levi. It’s almost unreal how much you’ve achieved. Don’t you dare tell me you’re not brave.”

Against him, Levi shuddered lightly as a suppressed chuckle passed through him. “Sorry. I should learn to take a compliment.”

Eren smiled. “Damn right you should. Especially if I’m sticking around; you’re getting a hundred a day.”

“In that case,” He trailed kisses from Eren’s shoulder to his jaw, briefly pressing a chaste one against his lips before pulling away. “You have ninety-nine more to go. It’s a few minutes after midnight- start of the new day, after all.”

Well in that case... “Levi...?”

“Hm?”

“You’re amazing!”

Cue the biggest eye-roll of the century. “Fuck off.”

“You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met!”

Levi scoffed. “Haven’t met many people then.”

“Hey, Levi?” Eren leaned closer, nipping at the man’s earlobe gently. “You’re really fucking hot.”

“Hottest person you’ve ever met?” He asked sceptically.

Eren grinned, licking a stripe of skin against the man’s jaw. “Fuck yes.”

Levi chuckled. “Kid, you’re cursing like a sailor.”

His cheeks flamed. “Can’t help it, I’m turned on.”

“I’m aware.”

 _Oh shit._ Eren’s eyes flew open and were immediately directed down to his crotch. “Shit. Sorry.”

“That’s okay, brat. Can’t control your hormones- you are just a teenager.”

He groaned. “Not a teenager. Twenty, you ass.”

“You work hard for that one year? Because that’s all that makes you not a teenager. Really not much.”

_Time to bring out the big guns._

“Levi, if you really insist on calling me a teenager, I hope you’re ready to claim the responsibility that accompanies that accusation.” Fancy words. And... “If I’m a teenager, then you’re definitely a paedophile.” Oh yeah. Comeback game strong.

Levi scoffed again. “Me? A paedophile? It’s not like I find you attractive. You’re just a brat.” He mused sarcastically.

Eren pouted, his brows raised. “You’re not attracted to me?” The boy was growing confidence that was for sure. In as swift a movement he could possibly attempt with the older man still straddling his thighs and a body aching like a goddamn bitch, Eren grabbed his pale arms and pressed him against the sheets- reversing their previous position. With the golden-eyed boy now on top, he regarded the smirking raven below him with faux innocence.

Slowly, he rolled his hips against the man’s, watching realisation dawn in his thin, glimmering eyes.

“You’re really not attracted to me, Levi?” He asked despondently, repeating the action, grinding his hips in a circular motion. Eren chewed his bottom lip lightly, watching Levi below him squirm pleasantly as they both tried fruitlessly to keep a straight face. They were both as stubborn as the other.

“Trying to woo me, kid?” Not w-working.”

“I beg to differ.” Eren smirked, lowering himself further down, mouthing against the fabric of Levi’s thin, flimsy shirt. The temptation to unbutton it and strip the man completely bare, to taste his delicious pale skin was almost overpowering. He covered the man’s clothed torso in open-mouth kisses, holding him down by the hips and refusing the break their eye-contact throughout. “Come on, old man. Can’t get your libido up?” The golden-eyed boy grinned cheekily, fully aware of the raven’s state becoming increasingly more flustered, and frustrated, and of the growing tent in his black work slacks.

“Eren, you’re being unreasonable.”

“How so?” The boy questioned.

Levi’s lips curved slyly. “I’m considering your well-being here. You’re injured, brat. Stop making me want to fuck you.”

The younger man’s cheeks blossomed with colour. “B-But...is it working?” His tone held a little more traces of insecurity than he’d even intended, to which Levi seemed to pick up on instantly.

“Eren, once you can move without wincing then I promise you...” Levi’s hand fell to Eren’s long brunet, unruly locks. He brought him closer to him so the boy’s face hovered above his own. “I _will_   fuck you. I’ll make you feel like you’ve never felt before.”

The boy’s mouth was dry. “Sure you’re not all talk?”

Smiling a little, Levi kissed Eren. Pulling away, he said, “Guess you’ll just have to stick around to see.”

Eren laughed. “Like I plan on going anywhere.” He paused, rethinking his life choices and how he became all the more idiotic around the shorter man. “Levi, I like you _...a latte_.”

“Stop. It’s almost embarrassing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. We all deserve some.  
> Appreciation is great, you know? Self-appreciation doesn't make you arrogant or vain- it makes you a human. A self-loving human being which is totally okay! It's amazing! Just thought I should say that. It's something I've had to come to terms with recently in my own life: it's completely okay to love yourself.  
> Anyhow, so yes- I don't really know if this chapter made up for my lack of updates but ?? please be kind to me :3  
> Next chapter will be the finale (yay? no?)  
> Think of it as the sugary sweet conclusive addition to this roller-coaster of fluffiness. I've loved writing this story so far, so I really do hope the last chapter will do this justice. So, I hope y'all look forward to the final installation of How We Love: ...How We Love!!  
> Thank you all for reading, and be sure to leave a comment or maybe a kudos? I love all of the feedback I receive; it really helps me to improve my writing!
> 
> Yours Truly,  
> EnrapturedInWords


	5. How We Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They’d all come so far- a lot had happened in two years after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, folks. It's been a rollercoaster of coffeels.

**How We Love.**

_two years later..._

Ties had never been the golden-eyed man’s forte. Honestly. He’d spent the past fifteen minutes fiddling with the fashionable accessory around his neck but, akin to his untameable brunet hair, trying to manage it was just a fruitless attempt.

And of all days he had to be having such a hard time with his appearance; of course it had to be today.

The raven-haired lady, donned in a modest rouge dress with a black faux rose pinned to the neckline- the chosen colour-scheme for this occasion- approached him, the slightest of smiles adorning her pretty, lightly-glossed pinkish lips. Her slight, dark eyes regarded him warmly- a habit she picked up even from early childhood. Her coal black hair had been curled in loose ringlets and was tied up at the back of her head; only allowing delicate strands of her raven locks to frame her milky-white cheeks. A meek sound of disapproval broke past her lips as she flicked her brother’s tanned forehead in a motherly chastise.

“You’re hopeless.” Eren’s sister chuckled lightly, fixing his own tie for him as he clearly didn’t have the intelligence to do so himself.

“You look really beautiful, Mikasa.” He smiled widely, watching his raven-haired sister’s cheeks dimple as a small smile of her own replaced the stoic, near-constant, expression she wore.

She scoffed. “You don’t look so bad either, Eren. The midget should think himself lucky to have you.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Would cutting him some slack be really too hard for you to do?” It was obvious Mikasa hadn’t approved immediately- being the overprotective sister she’d grown to be, it was only to be expected that she and Levi would have a sinister stare-down, trying to deter the other’s threatening air of authority and confidence. To this day, Mikasa still remained unsure of the older man, which amused Eren endlessly for no reason other than: he was absolutely smitten with Levi, even two years later. He didn’t care if his sister disapproved of their relationship for whatever reason; Eren loved Levi, and didn’t need to be told twice that Levi loved him in return.

A gentle knock against the door to their room pried them out of their thoughts. After a small shout of affirmation, the large plank of mahogany wood unveiled their blond childhood friend, Armin Arlert, looking unsurprisingly handsome dressed in a very similar outfit to Eren’s. The coconut-headed man had abandoned his suit’s black blazer on the chair in their respective room for the day after going to check that things had been running smoothly for the ceremony in the manor’s gardens. So, without his jacket, Armin wore the tight-fitted red shirt with confidence and with a joyous smile.

“Things going according to plan?” Mikasa asked.

Armin nodded, sighing happily as he cast a glance out to their room’s stone balcony. “It’s a beautiful day too. Everything’s going to be wonderful.”

Eren’s lips curved at his friend’s wistful tone. “This might even all be for you soon, he-man.”

Their blond friend chuckled slightly, resting with his arms folded against their balcony’s glass door, overseeing the grounds’ preparations for the day’s event. Wouldn’t be long now. “All weddings should be on days like this. Sunny, warm...”

“You’re totally gonna cry aren’t you?” Eren asked, grinning cheekily.

Mikasa nodded. “Agreed.”

“Guys!” Armin complained. “It’s an emotional thing! So what if I cry?”

“Don’t worry, man. You know who else is probably going to cry? Hanji. The two of you can sob like old women together.” Eren snickered louder as Armin delivered him a look of utter distaste and the slightest part fear. “You’re not still scared of her...are you?”

The blond petit man’s cheeks flared a little. “I’m not scared of her! She’s just a little too...eccentric for my liking. She’s very loud and-“

“Her extravagant movements startle you.” Mikasa concluded. “It’s understandable. Remember that time you screamed when-?”

“Mikasa! We promised to never speak of that again!”

“I don’t remember saying such thing...”

Eren sat back, grinning fondly of the two most important people of his childhood bickering with one another over silly, meaningless things each of them held in memory, so close to their hearts. Perhaps the day’s upcoming festivities were making him slightly too emotional for his own good. Maybe Armin would be the one laughing if Eren started crying. But...he couldn’t help it. They’d all come so far- a lot had happened in two years after all.

He and Levi were exclusively dating- their age-gap didn’t mean anything to them, or their friends. They were flooded by support and positivity and honestly, Eren didn’t think he’d ever been so happy. Levi felt it too; the shorter man, despite overcoming all of the shit in his past, seemed better than ever. He excelled at work and, amazingly, managed to even score Eren a position at the Survey Corps. He’d began as an intern in beginning, handling both that and his shifts at the coffee shop, but steadily, his ability to learn fairly quickly and determination caught Erwin Smith’s eye and soon enough, he had the job. The blond man didn’t seem to mind too much that his fellow superior was romantically involved with one of their employees. In fact, if anything, Erwin actually endorsed their relationship- he, after knowing Levi for such a long time, and Hanji loved to see their short raven-haired friend so content.

Mikasa came home from her studies in Japan, not too long after hearing about the incident between Eren and Grisha. She’d been absolutely repulsed after hearing that their own father had mistreated her brother in such violent methods. And of course, she blamed herself for not noticing it during their last year of high school; instead, flying off to Japan to train and become an athlete. Together, with Levi and their friends' help, they managed to file a restraining order against Grisha, who hadn’t been smart enough to even leave his own home after the attack he’d pulled on his soon. The police located him and, after he’d even pleaded guilty to beating his son on numerous occasions and insanity, they locked him up. Though, not too long ago, Eren had heard from someone in the forces who he’d stayed in contact with after the whole ordeal that Grisha had attempted suicide in his cell. He hadn’t succeeded, but it consoled Eren to some extent to know that his father was being kept a close eye on. He wouldn’t be messing with his son’s life any time soon.

More recently, leading him to where he was now, an unexpected engagement had been sprung onto the ever-growing group of friends. Well, it wasn’t exactly unexpected. Eren knew it had only been a matter of time before the freckled Satanist popped the question to her angelic sweetheart. Levi had been the first to know- seeing that, over these past few years, he and Ymir have managed to become closer than ever before- but didn’t fail to hide the big news from Eren, despite the two of them living together and spending nearly every moment of the day with each other. They all occasionally held and hosted large parties where they’d reconnect and talk. It’d been at the coffee shop actually. Ymir had grown the womanly balls and just blurted it like an idiot, after getting down on one knee and presenting the ring of course. Historia cried. Hanji did too. Armin pretended to be completely fine, but Eren saw the tears brimming his eyes. Eren had laughed and wrapped an arm around his blond friend’s waist, overjoyed for the engaged couple.

Though, despite all of the memories from that day, Eren held one in the highest regard: Levi. The man’s expression had been the most beautiful sight of the night. Ymir’s foster-sibling’s smile was blinding and had been absolutely mesmerising, Eren had never seen anything like it. Even the exotic fish in the pool of icy water from the day they’d first met couldn’t hold a candle to what he saw in that moment. He felt the pride thrumming from Levi’s entire being- the adoration for his sister.

Eren was thankful for a lot of things. Realisation made his chest clench tightly. He’d never really expressed how grateful he was for the people around him. Grateful for one man in particular who managed to shape his life. He said he loved him on numerous occasions but...that could never be enough, could it?

“Hey, Eren...you okay?” Armin rested a hand on Eren’s shoulder, shaking him lightly to pry him from his dazed state.

Eren stood abruptly. “How long until the ceremony?” He asked frantically.

Mikasa stood warily in front of her brother, her coal eyes narrowed sceptically. “Just a little over an hour...” She spoke. “What’s wrong, Eren?”

“I-I need to find Levi.” Eren nodded, as if to reassure himself that this needed to be done right this moment. “Armin, did you see him on your way over here?”

The blond nodded sheepishly. “Said he was stepping out for a little before the wedding. Pretty sure I saw him heading over to the gazebo-“

Eren had already broken into a run. “I’ll be back!” He yelled.

“Don’t be late!” Mikasa’s motherly tone pierced through the air, tackling her brother just as his hand fell on the door handle.

He turned back, a devilish smirk dancing across his lips. “Wouldn’t dream of it, sis.”

 

* * *

 

Eren was sprinting across the grounds, only then really noticing the heat and how he was going to smell like a damn dog by the time he reached Levi. He’d been rehearsing his meaningful streams of rambles, realising how silly he’d probably sound. His consciousness argued, battling back and forth. Levi didn’t need telling how important he was to him; he probably knew already. But that didn’t grant Eren any peace of mind- this had to be done. He didn’t know what that was exactly but he was certain of this: he was going to be a sweaty fucking humiliated brat.

He knew from experience that Levi liked him like that.

Armin hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d said it was a beautiful day. It truly was. But, that only made running in a dark blazer all the more difficult. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the tie that Mikasa had been so strict about had been stuffed in his pocket to relieve his neck of the tight collared shirt. He probably looked like a mess. God, was it warm.

He slowed to a jog as, not too far in sight, he saw the gazebo. Eren hoped for the life of him that Levi was actually there, otherwise he would’ve messed up his already untidy appearance for nothing. His tanned skin gleamed bronze in the sunlight, and his eyes reflected pure molten gold in determination. As he gained closer inspection, he saw the familiar style of undercut ruffled by the soft breeze just under the magnificent piece of pretty architecture. He panted breathlessly, remaining seemingly unnoticed by the shorter raven-haired man whose black jacket-clad back faced him. The man’s alabaster-skinned hands gripped the decorative, wooden banister wrapping around the entire structure, as he lent leisurely against it, admiring the lake just beyond the lush foliage before them.

Deciding against speaking up to find his attention, Eren walked closer to Levi. His hands delicately placed themselves against either side of the man’s waist, his mouth moving to the shorter one’s ear.

“Hey.” He whispered stupidly.

Levi scowled and turned to him, silvery blue eyes glimmering amusedly. “You’re supposed to be with the bride.”

“Which one?” Eren grinned, pressing a light kiss to the man’s forehead which was easier to achieve as now, his hair had been styled to avoid draping in his eyes. “Weren’t you supposed to be Ymir? She’s probably freaking out about everything.”

He hummed in agreement. “Left her with Hanji and Marco. Those two seem to know what they’re doing.”

“And you don’t?” Eren questioned uncertainly, toying fondly with the fine hairs just above the thirty-one year-old’s nape.

The man scoffed. “Absolutely no clue...” He peeled himself away from Eren to return to his previous position, resting against the frame.

Something was off.

Restlessly, Eren placed himself beside Levi and mimicked his posture. The man’s fine brows were threaded in dubious thought, concerning the golden-eyed man. “What’s on your mind?” He asked, directing his gaze to the flock of ducklings following their elder towards the bank of the lake. Its waters were divine, almost tempting, in the sunlight. Eren knew that later on, there was a more than likely chance that Connie and Sasha would be skinny-dipping in there. He figured he should make the most of the gorgeous view now before his naked friends tainted its sacred, beautiful purity.

Sighing, Levi wore a tight grimace. “It’s dumb.” He spoke bitterly, glaring a little. “Just... Today’s Ymir’s day- and Historia’s too, of course. But, my foster-parents will be here... I haven’t really ever apologised to them for what I did in my teenage years. I put them through a lot of shit.”

Eren’s expression was somewhat perplexed. “You don’t need to apologise, Levi.” Next to him, his boyfriend’s jaw tensed. “We visit them every Christmas; they always call you on your birthday.” He paused. “Even though you were a little shit to them once upon a time-“

“Watch it, brat.” Levi quipped, smirking just a little.

“Not sorry.” He grinned. They both knew who the little shit was in their relationship, and Eren wore that badge with honour. “But, really, why are you thinking about this now? They know you’re sorry. They understood that you had a rough upbringing- that didn’t stop them from adopting you. They love you, Levi.”

“Ymir deserves a better brother.” He mused, a wry smile playing on his lips.

Eren scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous-“

“I’m not being ridiculous. I’m being truthful.” Levi insisted.

The golden-eyed man’s mouth gaped open exasperatedly. “How can you even say that?”

“You deserve someone better too.” He grumbled, lightly kicking the wooden floorboards beneath them. “Someone who isn’t problematic and rude and-“

“If you keep talking like that I’ll fucking slap you.” Eren threatened venomously, meaning every single word of it. “You want me to frolic around with some other fucker? Do you really?”

“Of course I don’t, Eren. I fucking love you, you know that I do. I’m just...” His eyes shut, tight. “I just want you to be happy.”

Eren barely even uttered out the words “I warned you” before his left hand surged across his boyfriend’s cheek. And then, prior to seeing any flinch of pain stricken on the man’s face, Eren grabbed Levi by the collar of his shirt and roughly connected their lips.

His fingers lightly traced the area he’d slapped his boyfriend across the face. He didn’t feel apologetic, but he couldn’t say that Levi deserved to be hurt like that. In his head, and through the kiss, he vowed to never physically, nor verbally, hurt Levi again. As if understanding his boyfriend’s motives, Levi immediately responded to Eren’s not-really-apologetic-just-really-fucking-angry kiss. The shorter man’s hands twisted into the messy mop of Eren’s hair, tugging slightly. Growling a little at the contact, Eren reached down to pick up the backs of his boyfriend’s knees, hoisting him above him for a moment before sitting him down on the gazebo’s secure, spiralling wall. Levi hooked his legs around Eren’s waist, dragging him ever closer.

“I’m sorry...” Eren mumbled against his partner’s soft, delicious lips. “I love you so much. But don’t ever-” He bit harshly, and continued as Levi groaned against him. “Don’t ever say anything like that again.”

They last a few minutes more before Eren pulled away, figuring he’d made one of his points clear. He knew that Levi may still continue to have these thoughts, but Eren wasn’t even the slightest against reminding the man how foolish those thoughts were.

The sun shone magnificently behind Levi’s head, some of the golden light passing through thin wisps of his raven hair, illuminating a halo-type figure above him. Never in his right mind would he have compared him to an angel- but Eren wasn’t in his right mind. Far from it in fact.

Levi breathed heavily, his forehead resting against Eren’s as their heartbeats synchronised; warmth mixing between them in not a necessarily unpleasant way. Being under the sun, their skin was slightly clammy and flushed with pink, but Levi didn’t seem to mind too much- he had yet to complain about how stuffy and disgusting he felt. Eren smiled, relaxing against his raven-haired boyfriend.

He opened his mouth.

“Levi-“

He was interrupted.

“Marry me.”

Eren’s breath caught in his throat.

Levi smirked, his eyes sparkling. Eye-catching and blinding like the sun.

“That’s not fair...” Were Eren’s immediate words. “You interrupted me and beat me to it.”

The raven snorted. “Like I’m going to let a brat like you make the first move.” He smiled warmly, blue-grey orbs swirling and glimmering as he trailed his thumb over Eren’s bottom lip. The golden-eyed man felt like he was twenty all over again, standing dumbly, admiring the man before him with utter amazement and adoration. “Was that a yes?”

Eren cracked a grin, his eyes pricking with tears. “It wasn’t really a question.”

Levi sighed exasperatedly. “Classy fucking bitch.” He grumbled sourly, pushing a humoured Eren away as he dropped onto his feet. Immediately after, Levi fell to one knee. “Eren Yeager, you fucking brat, will you spend the rest of forever with me as my beloved husband?” He announced, smirking proudly at Eren’s utterly, irrevocably star-struck expression. “Will you accompany me for the remainder of our lives? Will you grow old with me? Will you make awfully cringe-worthy coffee puns with me until we die?” He paused, smiling widely. “Will you marry me?”

Eren’s cheeks were dampening with every passing second. He too fell to one knee, holding a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the horrendously happy smile he wore. Levi’s expression was priceless- grinning so widely, gazing at Eren like he was a precious treasure. And suddenly, Eren was nodding. Nodding like a maniac. He all but threw himself at Levi, bringing them both to a heap on the hard decking.

No ring; no organisation. If that wasn’t a perfect example of how they love, Eren didn’t know what would. Actually, no.

Something else would provide a better example.

 

* * *

 

The two hurried back into the villa, grinning like the idiots they were. They agreed to keep in on the down-low; to keep it to themselves to not detract the importance of the day. This was Historia and Ymir’s day, and the two men wouldn’t dare take that privilege away from them.

Neither Eren, nor Levi knew how to truly portray how they felt for the other and so, they settled it in the exact same way; in proposal. Promising to spend the rest of forever with each other. Marriage didn’t necessarily mean that- Eren would happily stay boyfriends for the rest of their eternity. They weren’t engaged to marry, rather the two were engaged to stay true- to abide by the meaning of marriage. Who knows? Maybe one day, they could actually fulfil their engagement. Maybe one day, Eren would get to call Levi his husband...

God. Even thinking about it sounded amazing.

The two parted moments before the ceremony. Ymir had chosen Levi to be her best-man; a label he wore with pride and confidence. His suit differed from Eren’s in the slightest for, rather than wearing a red shirt and black tie, the man was dressed in all black with a signature red cravat. It was iconic of him. He stood by Ymir at the outdoor alter, the two sharing silent conversation in smirks and grins.

Eren stood beside Armin, the two donned in their similar outfits, chatting with the blushing bride. Her gown was beautiful- pristine white, standing out against the dark colour-scheme. It’d been Ymir’s suggestion. She’d wanted Historia to be the centre of attention- to be dressed in an angelic white, counterbalancing the darkness. Eren smiled at the thought and incentive behind her reasoning; Ymir could be really sweet. Eren respected her a little more after she proposed to Historia, even if the freckled devil did insist on embarrassing the shit out of him whenever he and Levi visited them.

Historia’s blonde locks had been curled perfectly and pinned back, allowing a clear view of her beautiful, fresh face. She seemed to glow, even out of the sunlight. Eren was certain that Historia was an actual angel. And he knew for a fact that a large handful of people would have to agree with him.

She’d asked Eren and Armin to walk down the aisle with her since her father, Rod Reiss, hadn’t attended the wedding. Unknown to Eren until recently, Historia Reiss’ family was from upper-state; an extremely prestigious family with certain values they treasured more than anything else- more than their own daughter. They’d wanted her to marry a neighbouring snobby family, to bring more wealth and status to theirs. They were sent invitations to the wedding, but Historia received no notification or letter in return.

She didn’t mind though. The petite lady was too happy to let something as petty as that bring down her morale. Today was her day. Hers and Ymir’s. If her family didn’t approve, then they got to miss the most important day of their daughter’s life. Their loss.

When it was time to walk down the aisle, Historia held both Eren and Armin’s folded respective arm. Hanji and Sasha threw red rose petals onto the freshly-trimmed grass behind them as they walked. Jean, Connie and Reiner cat-called and cheered as Historia passed them. Armin subtly wiped away the tears forming in his sky-blue eyes. Erwin stood beside him, smiling fondly at the petit blond man.

Ymir’s parents, Levi’s foster-parents, were giving a standing ovation for the blonde angel. Meanwhile, the freckled devil herself stood tall, smiling widely as her wife edged all the more closer until the two stood face-to-face. They really did adore each other.

Opposite him, Eren’s eyes found Levi’s. The two men nodded at one another- their eyes sparkling in mirth.

“May we begin?” The registrar, Nanaba, asked.

Ymir’s lips curved wickedly. “We may.”

 

* * *

 

Eren’s prior prediction had been correct.

As soon as the evening sky had replaced the light afternoon one, the after-party shenanigans began. Immediately, in full-after-party-swing, the two most childish of the gang, Sasha Blaus and Connie Springer, dared each other to skinny-dip in the once serene, calm lake. They even managed to find a rope swing.

Among the trees, white fairy lights had been strung across the branches, littering the scenery with subtle brightness. Eren struggled to differ the lights from the fireflies above the glistening lake; the liquid rippling as two naked adults disturbed the waters. He lay against Levi, drinking from a champagne flume like a classy bastard. The newlywed occupied the decorated gazebo, dancing rhythmically to a slow, acoustic song. The day had been perfect; the ceremony had been followed by a delicious three-course meal at the manor, where they’d all be staying for the night. Eren wondered how the hell they’d managed to scrounge up enough money to pay for this- Ymir’s parents were nurses, not earning an awful lot of money; just enough to get by and send their daughter to college. But then he remembered: Levi. He was a businessman- well known in the industry. Of course he paid for the entire wedding. When Eren had asked, his raven-haired lover smiled dubiously and said, “I needed to pay them back somehow right?”

Eren smiled wistfully, his head resting on his boyfriend’s lap who combed a continuous hand through his brunet locks while conversing with Erwin. Armin was there too, sitting timidly beside the burly blond man. Being the best friend he was, Eren would send occasional winks to the blond coconut, regarding him and the Captain America of the business world with a keen eye. Together, their minds could achieve greatness- and potential evil. He knew for certain that Erwin was aware of Armin’s intelligence- it was just a matter of time before the man asked his friend to join him in his career to dominate the industry.

Turns out, Reiner and the ever-so lanky Berthold were quite the instrumentalists. Whereas the former had brought some kind of drum (Eren wasn’t familiar with instruments and was, quite honestly, musically illiterate- hence, the drum looked like a box and nothing more), the latter had couriered an acoustic guitar and they were currently jamming on the bank of the lake. Marco and Jean were laughing tipsily as Mikasa and Annie absolutely demolished their asses in beer pong, and Hanji was sulking in the sand after having been told off for trying to swim whilst drunk out of her mind. Levi would make such an overprotective father, the brunet had noted fondly.

“Eren!” A certain freckled newlywed yelled abruptly. The golden-eyed man sat up from his position situated on his boyfriend’s lap to see Ymir headed his way. The devil’s wife had been more or less abducted by Sasha, who was trying to tempt her into the water despite her still wearing a wedding dress. “Let me talk to you for a mo?”

Hesitantly, Eren quirked a brow. “Am I going to be killed in cold murder?”

“Nope! Shorty made me promise not to, remember?” She smiled wickedly for the umpteenth time that day. “C’mon, Eren. Don’t be a pussy.”

Begrudgingly, that forced the brunet to his feet. Eren Yeager was a lot of things: a pussy was not one of them. He pecked Levi’s forehead before leaving however, not knowing whether or not he was literally moments away from death itself. Ymir cackled suspiciously, grabbing the young man’s arm and she dragged him away from humanity.

“You sure you’re not going to kill me?” He asked, apprehensively. It’s not like he was still angry at the freckled fucking satanic bitch after she pointed out Eren’s awkward boner-situation that one time in front of Levi...it’s not like he was still hung-up and utterly betrayed...certainly not.

Ymir let go of him, dropping his kidnapped limb. “You’re going to do something for me.”

Eren’s brows raised sceptically. “If you’re going to make me kiss Jean again, it’s not happening. No way. The sea-biscuit tasted like literal horse last time and-“

“No. That’s not what I want you to do.” She smirked. “I’m sure you’ll benefit greatly from this, and it’ll be a magnificent source of entertainment.”

Incredibly concerning, Eren thought. She was going to spit-roast him like a fucking animal. He didn't want to be pork chops.

“Listen, Ymir. I-I would rather not die so-“

“Ever pole-danced before, Yeager?”

Eren practically choked on oxygen. His expression must’ve been absolutely priceless if it managed to make Ymir’s stern façade crumble in amusement, even just the slightest. “H-Have I...? N-No! Of course I haven’t!”

Ymir pouted. “So, if I were to ask- no, _force-_ you to show us your moves, would you be humiliated?”

The man stammered. “Hell yeah I’d be fucking humiliated!”

“Perfect. You don’t have to change, just maybe take off the blazer and unbutton your shirt a little and it’ll be great!”

“What? Ymir- no!”

“Is he refusing?” Another familiar voice asked. Eren was just ultimately distraught as he turned to see the not-so angelic Historia grinning evilly. “I’ll go get Hanji- she’ll convince him.”

“Historia? Why?! I thought we were friends!”

This must’ve been some kind of nightmare. Historia even chuckled darkly at his distress. God, please say he’d just fallen asleep on Levi’s lap or something. This _wasn’t_ happening.

“C’mon, Eren! Levi will love it!” The blonde, once angelic; now satanic, lady complained.

“You’ve been married for like, what? Three hours and you’ve already joined your wife’s cult?” He asked incredulously. “Please, spare me. I’ll do anything just- don’t make me pole dance!”

“Why? Have a fear of poles, Yeager?” Ymir grinned.

Eren was moments away from sprinting like his life depended on it before Historia spoke up.

“Wait, Ymir. If he doesn’t want to do it; we can’t force him.” The smile playing on her pretty pink lips was sickeningly sweet. It was unnerving- deceiving. “He’ll just have to do a striptease instead.”

Groaning, Eren slapped his forehead in exasperation. “Why don’t we go ahead and play pin the tail on the fucking Yeager while we’re at it?”

Ymir’s expression pondered for a moment before finally reaching a decision. “See? This is why we’re married, princess.” The blonde petite lady squealed playfully as the taller woman tackled her in a hug. “Yeager, your mission- whether you choose to accept it or not, you’re going to do it anyway- is to give your boyfriend of two years, Levi, a striptease.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No way.”

“Do it.”

“Shia Labeouf it.”

Eren startled at the new voice. “Hanji, really? You too?”

“We’re family, Eren. You’re practically my child.” Eren didn’t see any of the logic in Hanji’s words, but knew it’d be fruitless to try and argue against her. “Make me proud, son. Do it for good old Hanji.”

“You’re really creepy.” He mumbled resignedly, dry-washing his frowny face. “Ymir, you’re mean. Historia, you’re mean too.”

“Hey, it’s not all bad Eren...” Historia’s holily, heaven-sent voice had returned. Her femininely sleek hand patted his despondent shoulder with pity. Pity my ass, he thought. “You know, if you do this...I’m sure you’ll thank us for it someday.”

There was no hope.

This world is cruel.

Eren sighed. “How far? Shirtless?”

“To your underwear.” Hanji demanded of him.

“Fucking hell. You women are crazy- this is why I prefer men.”

Was it too late to reintroduce little old Irish fishmonger Krista yet?

 

* * *

 

His basic human right was being deprived of him- this was a free country, yet here he was: moments away from giving his boyfriend a striptease. Not only would Levi’s foster-parents be present, but Eren completely avoiding thinking about Mikasa’s reaction. God, she’d be horrified. Would probably disown his soon-to-be naked ass too.

He wasn’t self-conscious of his body. Not really. After spending two years living with Levi, whose schedule usually consisted of regular exercise and not too shitty eating, his body wasn’t half-bad, in his opinion. He didn’t mind, and neither did Levi, so he didn’t care what anyone else thought about him. But that wasn’t the problem. Eren Yeager had never given anyone a striptease before. Was it really surprising? He and Levi liked to...experiment in the bedroom, but usually the removal of clothing was a two-man job. Or, at least, it wouldn’t just be him getting undressed.

Well. Now it would be. And he’d have to make a big deal about it.

The four of them- he, Historia, Ymir and Hanji- were approaching the party of people at a casual pace. For Eren, he felt like he was walking to his doom- his demise. Was this what eternal damnation was like?

He slid in between the anticipating newlywedded couple, scratching the back of his head nervously. “So, um, any tips? For, you know...giving Levi a striptease...?”

“Yeah,” Ymir said. “Don’t fuck up.”

Gee.

“Act natural. He’s attracted to you for being you, so don’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with-“

Eren threw his arms into the air. “I’m uncomfortable with this entire situation!”

“Why are you yelling, Yeager?” A tipsy horse-face yelled. Eren sighed at pony-boy’s contradictory words. Why the fuck was everyone either drunk or wanting to embarrass the hell out of Eren?

“Go back to getting your ass whooped in beer pong, you fucking Bronie.”

“Hey, hey...why y’all hating? Don’t be hating on my wedding day, asshats.” Ymir grinned maliciously at Eren. “You ready, Yeager-bomb?”

“No.” He answered honestly.

“Great. Jean, go round everyone up and tell them to be outside the gazebo in five. Eren has something he’d like to...present.”

“Yeah, grab me a goddamn noose while you’re at it, sea-biscuit. I’ll need it once this blows over.”

“Ymir, you go get Levi and a chair and situate them in the centre of the gazebo. I’ll get the music for the occasion covered.” Historia commanded brutally.

The freckled lady guffawed, pecking Historia’s cheek. “God, I love you so much.” She ran over to find Levi and prepare Eren's doom.

 

* * *

 

Hanji found a microphone.

Who the _fuck_ gave that woman a goddamn _microphone?_

“Hello! I’m Hanji, in case you didn’t know!”

_Kill me now._

“Oh, hey parents over there! This might get a little weird for you!”

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK._

“So, Levi...” The four-eyed maniac suddenly became a typical gameshow host and nudged the microphone a little closer to the incredibly unamused face belonging to Levi. “Tell me... Why’d you think you here tonight?”

The man seemed bored. “Honestly, I don’t fucking know. But, whatever the reason, I’m pretty sure I’d rather mutilate my own eyeballs than go through with this willingly.”

And if that wasn’t the most relatable statement Eren had ever heard his boyfriend of two years say, he didn’t know what was.

“Short-stuff, I wouldn’t speak to soon if I were you.” She grinned manically. “Now we shall summon forth our guest of the night. Eren Yeager... We summon thee!” Hanji paused, whispering into the microphone. “Cue the music!”

Eren prayed to whatever entity out there that this didn’t become the single most embarrassing thing he’d ever attempted, and also that his boyfriend didn’t disown him for this. Because hell, if he was Levi, he’d be dumping the stupid idiot’s dumb ass in seconds. He sighed and stepped out of his shoes- they’d only get in his way. Not that this was going to be remotely professional in the slightest.

He walked out before the small crowd- his fucking audience. The music’s beat was sensual and rhythmic, and so he urged his body to sway in time as he walked up the gazebo’s steps and onto his stage. Allowing himself to get lost in the music, he forced away the eyes observing his back and concentrated Levi, whose eyes darkened suddenly. But wait? They’d fucking strapped him down? Jesus Christ...

Eren’s golden eyes drooped with intensity, locking on Levi’s as he loosened his own tie and tossed it to the ground; his hips swaying and rocking in time with the music. Shamelessly, Eren popped open the first few buttons of his shirt, biting his bottom lip as he shrugged a hand through his wild hair, further mussing it up.

Levi’s mouth dropped open for the slightest second before he shut it abruptly. He tried to recover, but Eren could see the emotion swirling in his dark eyes- the lust and desire. It was then that, suddenly, as long as he pretended it was just him and Levi; this wasn’t half bad. The younger man smirked and, with new-found confidence, trailed his hands down his torso teasingly slow. Watching the shorter man follow the action with appraising eyes made Eren feel powerful- dominant, even.

Unbuttoning the rest of his rouge shirt, Eren allowed himself a few moments to trace the slight ridges on his abdomen; his ministrations on his bronzed skin prying Levi’s tongue from his mouth to lick at his bottom lip lightly. All the while, Eren’s hips rolled along with the music. He shrugged the coloured loose fabric to the ground as if it burned him and strutted closer to his boyfriend, smirking behind hooded eyes at Levi’s increasingly more flustered state. Oh, and the obvious tent in his black slacks. Can’t forget about that.

Eren licked his own lips and straddled Levi’s lap, rocking his hips into his lover’s and placing his lips against the man’s ear. His tongue covered a stripe of the alabaster-skinned man’s cheek and he bit down lightly on the shell of his ear. One had grasped tightly to the strands of Levi’s raven hair and dragged his head up to face the ceiling of the gazebo. Holding him there, Eren kissed and nibbled at the man’s exposed throat, listening sensitively to the gentle gasps of pleasure he’d glean from his boyfriend’s lips. His other hand danced down Levi’s torso, pausing before his naval to move over towards his own zipper. Eren rolled his hips forward more, bumping against Levi as the former arched his back, gazing at his partner with a strange confused mixture of amusement and desire.

The younger man was seconds away from shrugging his slacks down from his long, slender legs when an abrupt, incredibly loud voice pried him away from his state of bliss. “Mister Yeager, you’re a liar!”

Pausing, his golden-eyes flickered open. “H-Huh?” He stammered questioningly, still sitting in his boyfriend’s lap though a little less confidently than before. Levi’s hands broke free from their binds- who the fuck binds their friend to a chair? - and his arms immediately circled Eren’s naked waist possessively.

“You said you’d never given anyone a striptease before!” Hanji continued to yell into her microphone. Something told Eren that she’d never give the piece of property back to the land owners.

“I-I haven’t ever given someone a striptease before. I swear-“

“You must’ve!” Ymir insisted, stampeding onto the gazebo platform with an expression of utter amazement. “Eren that was so professional and sexy you gave Sasha a fucking nosebleed! And I’m pretty sure my mother passed out.” She paused. “Hey, dad! Is Ma okay?”

Eren waited.

“She’s breathing!” A male voice returned.

“Wow...” Ymir breathed. “Hey, Yeager? Think you can teach me?”

For the umpteenth time that night, Eren Yeager’s response was the same: “No!”

But, like everything he’d answered with that same statement that night, he’d probably end up giving the freckled devil lessons anyway- against his will.

 

* * *

 

After bidding goodnight to their party of people, Eren returned to the bedroom he’d been designated to share with Levi. In passing, Mikasa had tried to avoid eye-contact with her brother. Honestly, Eren didn’t blame her. After tonight, they’d never look at him in the same way again.

Eren decided, as he was shoved against the closed door of their room with his lips immediately attacked by his boyfriend’s that it was all worth it.

Their clothes were shredded off one another’s bodies in an instant and, by the time they’d made it to the bed, the two were only left in their underwear. Levi’s knees were planted either side of Eren’s hips, and the shorter man’s lips made his partner’s skin tingle and scream in pleasure. Meanwhile, Eren’s fingers traced the dips and ridges of his boyfriend’s brilliantly sculptured body, raking his nails up his torso and across his back.

“Why do I find out now that my boyfriend has been holding back those kind of moves?” Levi practically growled against the skin of Eren’s neck, mouthing and sucking, certainly leaving familiar bruises on his flesh.

Eren smiled and tilted his head back against the pillows, releasing a breathless moan as Levi rocked continuously into him, grinding their clothed half-hard erections against one another. “Sorry. Didn’t know I had it in me.” He chuckled, threading his fingers through the fine hairs of the raven’s undercut.

“Well, shit brat.” Levi groaned, pulling back on his knees to appraise the boy’s writhing body, coated in a sheen light coverage of sweat and arousal. He shrugged a hand through his dark hair, his muscles flexing at the slightest of movement. “I’m pleasantly surprised, that’s for sure.”

His shining brightly-coloured eyes gleamed as Eren sat up on all fours, crawling his way onto Levi’s lap and pushed him down to the mattress. Levi regarded him warmly, brushing his brat’s fallen fringe out of his eyes. “You really are breathtakingly beautiful, Eren.” He mumbled. Eren rolled his eyes and laid his head against his boyfriend’s chest.

“You’re such a _cute-tea.”_ He responded, smiling as Levi’s fingers trailed up the younger man’s spine.

“A _cute-tea_ , huh? Haven’t had that one before.” The raven chuckled. “Brat...?”

“Hmm?” The golden-eyed, not so much a boy mumbled drowsily in question. He felt Levi sit up, therefore taking a sleepy Eren with him.

Eren didn’t ask questions as Levi laid him against the cushions before kissing him deeply. It wasn’t lustful, though the passion was evident. And Eren, despite his fatigue, responded in earnest, revelling in the feel of the man’s lips against his.

Levi pulled away, gazing down adoringly at his brat. “I will never be able to  _espresso_ how much you _bean_ to me, Eren.”

Yeah, this was the prime example.

“I love you a _latte,_ Levi.” Eren smiled.

The prime example, Eren realised, of how they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? For once in my sad, boring life; have I actually managed to finish something?  
> If you've ever written anything you're even the slightest bit proud of, you'll understand why *wipes stray tear away* I'm slightly emotional right now.  
> This story was absolutely wonderful to write, and the feedback I've received has been so amazing. I can't honestly express (espresso what) how thankful and appreciative I am for all of your kindness!  
> I'm currently dabbling in many other original fanfic works that I hope to post on the Archive someday. It's really heart-warming to know that people have enjoyed your work and, to think that people look forward to my writing, is just something I would love to continue. So, if you're interested or like my writing- be sure to check me out on the newly released fics in the future!  
> Okay, I'm going to go cry now.  
> I hope you've all enjoyed How We Love! It's been a pleasure to write. 
> 
> Yours Truly,  
> EnrapturedInWords

**Author's Note:**

> Good News Everyone!  
> Okay, I'm kidding. I'm a Futurama addict.  
> So, I'm back with another story! I received a lot of positivity on my previous story (an Eren x Levi one-shot yo) which was really surprising! It's given me a little more confidence in my writing so I guessed I'd have a go at doing a longer story.  
> I plan for it to be a five-part story. Also, there is potentially going to be some much, much longer stories coming up- I have way too many ideas but so little time to finally get down to writing them out.  
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed How We Love! Be sure to let me know your thoughts as it really supports me and encourages me to keep updating and writing regularly!
> 
> Yours Truly,  
> EnrapturedInWords


End file.
